Growing Up
by pinkwasteland
Summary: Teen is but a faint memory. The new Titans deal with Beastboy and Raven's growing attraction, a deadly criminal, and trying to find a way to stay together while their world changes. Growing up is hard to do. BBRae fanfic. Lemons. (Image not mine: deviant artist Rachel1466 aka gretlusky)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people of the internet! This is my first fanfic, but not my first story. Please let me know if there are any errors or details about the titans I have wrong. Or any suggestions. Hopefully I'll keep writing and finish this story without any huge gaps. Encouragement is welcome and appreciated. Rated for a reason. This chapter is rather tame but I know language and/or sexual situations will pop up sooner or later! Oh, and I'm still deciding if I want to put in some robstar or cybee. But that is all up to you, my good reader!**

**Anyways please enjoy and comment!**

* * *

As Beastboy walked past the OPS doors he was greeted by the familiar sent of herbal tea. He looked over and smiled. Raven was sitting at the counter quietly reading a book with a mug not too far away. He walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Yo BB pour me a glass too!" Cyborg yelled at his green friend while not taking his eyes off the video game he was playing against Robin. Starfire was watching her brave leader and timid boyfriend longingly while pretending to look at the screen. Beastboy nodded and brought over a glass. "Thanks little dude." Cyborg chugged the glass and put it on the table. Beastboy walked back over to where Raven sat.

"Hungry?"

She looked up and shrugged "Depends on what you're making I guess."

He could feel his fang poke out as he smiled "Waffles of corse!" she nodded and put down her book. It had been a long time coming, but Raven and Beastboy had eventually become close friends. They had always been friends, but their opposite personalities had butted heads since early on in their relationship, but as they grew older, they grew closer as well. Ever since Beastboy had turned into his violent alter ego, The Beast, to save her life, Raven had been regarding him with more respect, and what had happened with both Malchor and Raven's father had given them a better understanding of each other, and in turn had brought the whole team together. Upon finally hitting puberty, besides gaining a lot of hight and muscle, Beastboy had become more in touch with his emotions, and his own beastly dark side. He was still by far the most immature happy-go lucky kid in the house, but he had more of an understanding of others and was earning more respect from his teammates everyday.

"Alright Raven, are you ready for the most super awesome waffles you have ever had in your whole freakin' life!?" he asked her.

She sighed speaking in her usual monotone "You say that every time, and every time they taste the same."

Beastboy wagged a finger at her "There's where you're wrong Rae, because you see," he spun around and grabbed something out of the fridge "I bought WHIPPED CREAM!" he presented it to her with a flourish. She was not impressed. "Beastboy, whipped cream is not going to make a difference." "Oh but it will!" he responded confidently. A few minutes later he presented Raven with 3 fluffy waffles topped with a small pile of whipped cream. She raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled at her and began to woof down his own waffles. She ate them tentatively. When her plate was empty Beastboy look at her expectantly "Soooooooo...?" she sighed. There was really no taste difference, but Raven decided it would be easier to make him happy.

"Totally different" she said slightly sarcastically.

He laughed, grinning ear to ear. "Well whipped cream is good for a lotta things Rae." he winked at her still laughing. She rolled her eyes. His jokes have gotten progressively worse, (not to mention holding some not-so-stubble sexual innuendoes) but surprisingly she did not mind as much anymore. His company made her feel more human, more normal. Well, as normal as any green skinned changeling could make a half- demoness. Cyborg walked over happily from his recent victory over their leader.

"Where's the waffles, grass stain? I'm hungry!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven was walking down the hall towards her room to get ready for bed. They had taken down a bank robber earlier and now all she wanted to do was shower and curl up with a good book. She was startled when she heard a soft meow and a pulling sensation on her cloak. She turned around to find an adorable tiny green fluffy kitten. It's big green eyes stared at her as it meowed again. She shook her head.

"Beastboy why can't you talk to me in your human form?"

The kitten purred and rubbed itself against her leg. She stifled a small smile. "C'mon." she opened the doors to her room and the green kitten pranced in triumphantly. She walked in as Beastboy curled up on her pillow snuggling his green fur against her blankets. She caught herself smiling again. Out of all the forms he took, this was one of her most favorite. And he knew it too.

She pointed a stern finger at the innocent eyes of the cat. "I'm going to take a shower Beastboy. Don't you DARE try anything! You're lucky I even let you in here! And DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." The kitten meowed in response and nestled deeper into the soft fabric. Raven walked toward the bathroom hanging her cloak on a hook.

As soon as Raven was in the bathroom, Beastboy's ears perked up. He smiled inwardly and began to prance around the room, gawking at various things. He stopped and looked in her hand mirror, admiring his feline form. He chuckled to himself. Raven could never resist his cute kitten routine. He tried to only use it when Raven was truly mad at him, but lately he had been transforming into the kitten more and more to spend time with her. Cyborg had teased him mercilessly joking to Robin their green friend had a crush on Raven, and a death wish. Beastboy denied it but he couldn't help feeling that it was true. He knew he was most defiantly attracted to Raven, I mean, who wouldn't be?

Her eyes were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and who couldn't help staring at her amazing form in that tight _tight_ bodysuit. He couldn't. It made training a lot more distracting. And she was smart too. And though she rarely showed it, she had a great sense of humor he was constantly trying to get out of her. So maybe he did have a little crush on the dark girl, he thought, shrugging to himself as he renewed his tour around her room.

He waltzed past Ravens bathroom door and suddenly backtracked. Raven had accidentally left the door open just a crack. Beastboy gulped. He knew he really shouldn't... besides the fact that Raven would eat him alive it was just plain disrespectful and a little creepy. Nevertheless he couldn't resist the magnetic pull towards the door.

He peeked through the slit only to be disappointed to be facing a wall. If he wanted to see Raven he was going to have to open the door. He used his tiny paw to crack open the door not even an inch. Still nothing. He could hear the water from the shower head drenching Raven and hitting the tile. Steam filled the whole bathroom. He open the door a tad more and peaked his head around. There was a thin curtain separating Raven's body from beastboy's gaze. He could see the outline of her figure and gulped.

Her hands were messaging her scalp as she washed out shampoo. He could see the curve of her hips and the roundness to her breasts. He could feel himself turning a deep red as he watched her for awhile. She reached to turn the water off and Beastboy sprinted toward her bed. In one giant leap he landed in her pillow and fixed himself up so it seemed he hadn't moved an inch.

Moments later, Raven walked out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sleep shorts with her hair slightly damp. She made her way over to where Beastboy was pretending to sleep and leaned over him "Enjoy the show?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm and annoyance. Beastboy, knowing the jig was up changed back into his human form. His fading red hue was renewed. His hand slid to the back of his neck as he gave her an innocent smile "Umm.. How'd you know?" she raise an eyebrow at him, clearly not amused. "Beastboy, I can sense emotions. I knew the moment you got up from that pillow. Plus, I saw the door open." The changeling's ears drooped.

"Sorry Rae. I didn't mean to upset you. I couldn't help it."

She glared at him. Suddenly a thought popped into his head "Wait, if you knew I was there why didn't you kill me on the spot?" he asked genuinely confused. She straightened up and second guessed herself. Why had she let him watch her? She could have kicked him out easy, but she didn't. Apparently her emotions seemed to not care if he saw her showering. How very peculiar she thought to herself. She would have to take a trip to Nevermore and ask them herself. "Guess I was just too tired" she confirmed. He looked at her questioningly but didn't want to push his luck. "Just don't let it happen again" she added. Beastboy gave her a devilish smile "Oh don't worry next time I'll be in the shower with you." he winked at her. For a spilt second, the image of Beastboy's naked body pressed against hers in the shower overwhelmed her. She turned her head as she blushed.

"You wish" was her weak response.

"You don't even know how much" Beastboy said seriously.

Her blush deepened. "Stop it before I hurt you Gar." He smiled. He loved hearing her voice speak his name. He normally hated his real name but coming from her, it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world. "I'm really glad I told you my name" Beastboy spoke "It sounds great when you say it." he was pushing her boundaries tonight, he knew. He could feel her strain. He could physically see her struggle with her emotions. He wanted her so badly to feel something for him. He had been pining after her for awhile. He always made little jokes and acted like it was nothing but he was truly falling for her. He couldn't explain it but she filled his every thought. He couldn't get her out if his head. He'd never felt this way before, not about anyone, not even Terra.

And it scared him.

Raven took in a deep breath. Things were getting complicated in her head. Funny, that only seemed to happen around Beastboy. She needed to visit her emotions. And fast. "Beastboy?" she spoke softly. She could feel his heart quicken in his chest "Yes?" he asked "Things are getting a little... Tiring... Can we call it a night?" Beastboy understood. He had come to a better appreciation of the way her mind worked. She needed space to sort things out. He nodded and stood up.

"Night Rae. And sorry again."

Raven say down and started to mediate. "Azerath metrion zynthos, Azerath metrion zynthos, Azerath metrion zynthos. After the third chant she was transported. She sat in front of her emotions in their different colored robes. She breathed. Wisdom spoke first. "You are confused." Raven nodded. "Beastboy and I have been growing closer, and I think I might be having 'the feelings'" she almost smiled as she used her alien friend's words.

Wisdom nodded "And you are afraid you might lose control?" Rage cut in from the background, "A trait you so obviously do not possess" Raven ignored her taunting anger as Brave yelled at her evil emotion "Shut it hot head you're not part of this conversation!" Timid whimpered behind her. Raven sighed. "I don't even know if I truly do like him, I mean what if it's all just I'm my head?" Happy giggled.

"Trust me there's a lot going on in your head and thats not one of them!"

Love pranced over to Raven. "Hon, if it wasn't real would you be having all these daydreams about him?" Raven was taken back to her earlier fantasy in the shower. Love laughed. "See?" Wisdom nodded. "Whether or not you accept this love and decide to act upon it, there will be a struggle. The struggle to cover up and repress you emotions-"

"Which you've been doing unsuccessfully obviously!" Love interjected,

"...or the struggle to control them. The choice is yours."

Brave piped up "C'mon Raven! How hard could it be controlling some measly emotions? I'm up for the challenge!" Raven sighed again and returned to reality. You would think being able to talk to your own emotions would make things easier, but as usual, Raven was even more confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my beautiful readers! Thank you for all your feedback and comments and whatnot. This is an ACTION! chapter (yay). Not the sexual kind of action but the kick ass crime fighting type of action (sorry). I'm posting faster than I thought I would be but I've been on a writing kick lately. Lets hope it stays that way.**

**As always thank you and comment/suggestions/whatever. You can post it too my Tumblr if you want or follow me I post alotta different shit including bbrae. Check it out.**

**Oh and whoever mentioned it, YES! please tell me my spelling grammar etc mistakes I want to fix them!**

**thx guys**

* * *

Beastboy awoke the next morning from another dream about Raven. One he'd rather not mention. He waited a bit before hopping out of bed and into the shower. A few minutes later he was in the fridge making himself breakfast. Robin walked in holding a stack of papers. "Hey Beastboy." he greeted, setting up shop by the computer. "Whats up, dude, what's with all the paperwork?" Beastboy motioned at the mountain.

"Well, we haven't dealt with anything very serious in a while, just a few kidnappings and bank robberies here and there-"

"Not that I'm complaining." the changeling interrupted.

Robin went on as if his green friend had said nothing, "so I decided to finish some ongoing research and investigations."

Beastboy nodded halfheartedly. Research was hardly his forte. "Anything interesting?" he asked. His leader shrugged "Not really, some of these are really old, not all of it's ours. Some I got from Batman or the Justice League." Beastboy's ears perked up at the mention of Batman. "Dude, when are we gonna get to meet him? It's so unfair you've basically known him your whole life, he's like your dad, not to mention my all time hero _and_ a legend, yet your best friends don't get to meet him? Come on!"

Robin shook his head, "Believe me, I'm doing you guys a favor. Besides you've met him."

"Over a computer screen discussing villains in the city does NOT count, dude."

Before Robin could reply, Cyborg and Starfire walked in, the latter greeted her friends with a hug and for Robin, a kiss on the cheek as the half robot flopped down on the couch. "Good morning my friends! What are we to be enjoying for the breakfast?" Beastboy served her up some pancakes and she looked at them incriminatingly.

"Tell me friend Beastboy, are these made of the tofu?"

He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows "Why don't you eat them and find out?" he teased. Starfire pushed the plate back to him. "I'd rather not, not one of my nine stomaches likes your tofu."

At that Cyborg broke into hysterical laughter, pointing at his best friend. "Oh Star that was good, Oh god, Oh Lord, take the wheel!" he fell backwards and kicked his feet up in the air. Beastboy, tired with these shenanigans, picked up a plate of pancakes covered in syrup, and snuck up on his mechanical teammate. Before Beastboy could dump the plate on Cyborg's face, the Titan alarm went off.

"Let's go!" Robin yelled as they all simultaneously jumped into action.

They arrived at the city jail not too long after. "Why are we at the prison?" Cyborg inquired scanning the area for a threat. "Someone broke in and is trying to kidnap a prisoner." Robin yelled over his shoulder running towards the building at full speed. The other titans followed, but not before giving each other a confused look. "Why would anyone kidnap a prisoner?" Raven asked as they pushed past guards who were trying to calm the men in their cells.

The heroes rounded a corner and stopped short.

Three masked women were fighting off oncoming guards as two more masked women were attempting to gag and tie up a middle aged man in an orange jump suit. The man was fighting with all his strength and throwing swear words at his attackers. They were dressed in long cloaks that resembled dresses with masks covering their eyes, fabric drawn across their nose and mouth,a hood covering their hair, and thick gloves. All in all, you could not see an inch of skin on the women.

"You can ask them yourself." Robin invited

"Titans, GO!"

Immediately, the five masked kidnappers turned their attention to the new arrivals. The women who had been fighting knocked out the last two guards effortlessly and pulled out weapons. One woman swooped in on Starfire and Beastboy, pulling long swords out of sheaths attached to her hips. The changeling morphed into a ram and the alien's eyes glowed green.

The second woman turned on Robin, pulling out an impressive sonic- looking gun from her hip. Not sure what effect the gun would have, Robin whipped out his bo-staff, ready to deflect.

The third woman narrowed her eyes and leapt at Cyborg as she threw what seemed to be some kind of explosive ball at Raven. While the friends battled, the other two women had managed to wrangle their prey. He was bound so tightly he could not move. One woman threw him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing while the other joined the battle.

Robin looked up after narrowly missing what he had concluded was some sort of acid projectile, from the way it was eroding every surface it landed on. This woman had impeccable aim, he admitted to himself. After dodging the next projectile aimed at his head, Robin noticed out of the corner of his eye a moving figure. The woman was carrying the prisoner out of the ward. His teeth ground together, but before he could make a move, another projectile whizzed at him.

This one, however, was not a bullet. The new woman standing in front of him took a defensive stance not unlike his own. She aimed a punch for his head, followed by her foot sweeping at his feet and another punch at his gut, all of which he blocked. The last punch grazed his side and he punched back full force. The woman was expecting this and blocked it, twisting his arm to the side long enough for her to kick him in the stomach. Robin flew backwards and almost knocked into Starfire, who was dodging a sword attempting to slice her throat.

It didn't take long for her and Beastboy to find out this woman possessed small knives as well, which were now being launched at Beastboy. The green skinned man had already taken a knife to the arm, a wound he wouldn't have been given if he had not been trying to prevent the villain from slicing into Starfire's exposed stomach. He had turned into a monkey and knocked Starfire out of the way, which is why she was now hurdling into Robin out of the air where she had been flying not seconds before. Starfire was back on her feet and sending starbolts at the woman who was now mercilessly attacking a green armadillo, who was trying to get a good look at the sorceress fighting not too far away.

Raven was trying to help Cyborg, who was fighting hand-to-hand with this woman, while avoiding the explosives she somehow kept flying at her, knocking her back a few meters every time she got near, _and_ take out the weapon that was being used against Robin all at once.

The explosions coming for her contained some sort of gas that was starting to make Raven feel woozy. The empath figured there must be some kind of hallucinogenic inside them. She was starting to sway where she hovered in the air. Robin yelled at her, but she could not make out the words. Beastboy was there in a second hollering at Robin to help Star.

Before her body could hit cement, he caught her in his arms. He raced off and placed her gently in a corner where she wouldn't be harmed.

"Are you gonna be okay Rae?" he asked stroking her face tenderly.

"M-Fine. I-Be Alright. J-Go."

He nodded and ran back to help his friends, however, as he turned around, he found they vilenesses were retreating. "Starfire with me, follow them! Don't let them get away" he pointed and the girl took off after them, "Beastboy, Cyborg, take Raven and go. Beastboy I want you back with me as soon as you get her safely into the tower." The young men nodded at their leader's orders and took off. Beastboy scooped Raven up and turned into a pterodactyl. Cyborg hopped into the T-car and raced after his green friend.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back in Titans Tower, Beastboy lay Raven gingerly on the infirmary bed. She was awake, and her body was already healing itself, but Cyborg wanted to run some tests to see exactly what had effected Raven. Per his leader's orders, Beastboy picked up his communicator indenting to call Robin and ask his location, but before he could place the call, Robin was calling him, voice twisted in aggravation. "Don't bother. We lost them. Full on disappeared. We'll be back soon." Robin ended the call. Beastboy stuffed the communicator back into his pocket and couldn't help feeling relieved. Not because he wanted the criminals to get away, but now he didn't have to leave Raven. He turned back towards her and she spoke "They got away?" she asked in her deadpan. He plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Yup. Robin's not too happy."

"Obviously. He hates to lose."

Beastboy chuckled. "You can say that again."

Cyborg walked over and applied some antiseptic to Beastboy's arm that made him wince. He then applied some gauze and wrapped it with tape. "There ya go green bean. Should be healed up in a day or two." Beastboy thanked his friend and inspected his new bandaging.

Raven turned her head towards Cyborg. "Any results?"

"It seems to be some sort of poisonous hallucinogenic. Like some souped up rat poison."

Raven groaned. "Great. Just what I needed." She sighed. "Am I good to go?" Cyborg nodded "Yeah just let me get a blood sample so I can run some more test and we'll be all good here." Raven looked away as Cyborg began to draw blood from her arm, opting to look at Beastboy. She hated getting her blood taken.

"Got any stupid jokes for me, funny boy?"

Beastboy grinned "Anything for you." He cleared his throat. "What did the fisherman say to the card magician?"

She sighed deeply, already regretting this choice. "What did he say?"

"Pick a cod, any cod!"

Beastboy's punchline was met with an unfazed stare from Raven and a snort from Cyborg. "C'mon! It wasn't that bad!" he insisted.

"It was pretty bad." Raven said

"On a scale of 1-10, that was a negative 12." his best friend offered.

"You guys suck. My humor is amazing and unique."

"Man, your humor wouldn't have a chance in hell of being amazing."

"HARSH DUDE!"

"But true. Alright Raven, we're done."

Raven sighed in relief and rubbed her forearm. She looked down at the skin. "Why is there a Hello Kitty bandaid on my arm?" Beastboy snorted attempting to hold back laughter. Cyborg's smile covered his face. "Because you had a boo-boo." Raven glared at him and rubbed her sore arm. Beastboy was tearing up at the suppressed laughter.

"Come on Rae, I'll bring you back to your room."

Raven was swaying a bit as she walked. Even though her body had cleared out most of the poison, she was still feeling its after effects. Beastboy gripped her arm making sure se wouldn't fall. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better, just a little dizzy. Nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I know that."

"Thanks for the help though. Its nice of you."

"Don't worry about it."

They approached her room and Raven opened the door and leaned against the frame. He leaned on the opposite side from her and smiled.

"Hows your arm?" he asked reaching out to stroke the bandaid with his thumb.

She looked down to where his hand grasped her elbow. "It's fine. Probably all healed by now. The bandaid is stupid." He laughed. "Want me to take it off?" She looked up at him "Alright, but go fast, its so much more painful when its to slow."

She immediately regretted her choice of wording when Beastboy let out a bout of laughter. She glared at him and he resumed his task, still smiling.

He gripped her arm firmly. "I think I know what I'm doing, Rae." She rolled her eyes but didn't comment. His thumb and pointer finger gripped the end of the bandaid. "Ready?" She closed her eyes. "Just get it over with." In one fluid motion, Beastboy ripped the bandaid from Raven's flesh. She let out a little yelp and her free hand came down to rub the pinkish skin. "Did I hurt you too bad?" he asked stepping forward to look down at her arm. She looked up at him once again. "No. No, I'm fine."

"Good. I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty skin."

She blushed. "Stop it, Gar."

He looked at her "Why?"

She looked down. "It makes me uncomfortable." she answered.

"Why?" he asked again, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Her blush deepened. "Because it makes me wonder if you think I'm pretty or something."

Beastboy looked at her, an almost incredulous look plastered on face. "But you are pretty, Rae. You're beautiful. I don't _think_ that I _know _that."

Raven couldn't look him in the eye. "See, it's these kinds of things that are confusing." She wanted to wrench her arm from his grip, but a bigger part of her wanted to be entwined in his arms. "You're teasing me."

"Why would I tease you Rae?"

"You always tease me, what else could this be?"

"Maybe I genuinely think you're pretty and I like you."

"Like me?" Her eyes snapped to meet his.

"Well duh. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one, Rae? I've only been dropping hints for like, ever."

She couldn't speak, she couldn't even _breathe_. His eyes landed on her mouth and she swore her heart had stopped beating. She must be dead. She must have died at the prison. But she was a demon, so if she had died, she defiantly wouldn't have been able to get into heaven.

Beastboy leaned in "Can I?" he almost begged staring at her mouth.

She bit her lip thinking it over. It wasn't like she'd never been kissed before, there had been one or two gothic guys she had met who had seemed appealing enough to kiss. But not as appealing as Beastboy. Defiantly not as appealing as Beastboy, Raven confirmed,her gaze gliding over his muscular arms and toned stomach that were put on display in his too-small uniform. She bit her lip. Controlling her emotions around Beastboy was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet Beastboy."

He drew back, still not taking his eyes off her lips. "I completely understand. Take your time." she shifted uncomfortably noticing how he was still staring at her mouth and she resisted the growing urge to leap into his arms, run her fingers through his shaggy green hair and press her lips to his. This proved harder than she thought. Where were all these crazy emotions coming from? "Gar, I don't know how long it'll take until I _am_ ready. You know how hard it is for me to control my emotions and they tend to run wild around you and that's not always good." he finally look at her eyes.

"I know Raven. Trust me I know. I could wait forever for you. So don't worry. I want you to be ready and feel comfortable around me."

She gave him a rare smile. "Thanks Gar. I appreciate it."

He smiled back and replied in a joking tone, trying to make her feel better "I hope it's not too long though 'cuz just feel how crazy your making my heart." He took her hand in his and pressed it against his chest. Technically, there was no need for her to touch him. She could feel his heart and emotions just standing next to him but she enjoyed the feel of his chest under her palm. His heart thumped twice as fast as usual underneath his suit. She giggled "Please, your heart has the same reaction when you see a nice car." He laughed, "Not true!" She smiled back.

They spent the night together, whispering, exchanging jokes and stories. And the next night they did the same thing. And the night after that. Beastboy spent the next two weeks worth of nights in Raven's room just talking. Raven even read him some pages out of her favorite book. He loaned her his favorite comics. They exchanged music. He loved spending time with her. She loved how he didn't push her, but every once in awhile she would catch him staring at her mouth and she would blush. She could feel the want and attraction rolling off him and it made her want him as well. She wanted desperately to show him how he made her feel but every time she came close something would make her pull away and she would be left feeling more distressed than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DUN DA DA DAH!_**** And here, I present to you, my wonderful, patient readers, an extra long, extra juicy chapter! (spoilers!) Thank you guys for everything! I never expected people to like this so immediately. I'm so happy! **

**Unfortunately, I think I'm setting you guys up for disappointment with all the really fast updates. With that said, if you feel its been awhile and I'm due for an update feel free to yell at me until I do! Pressure is good!:)**

**Thank you! And enjoy;)**

* * *

By the time Tuesday rolled around, the other Titans noticed Raven's change in attitude. She was more likely to stick around with her friends instead of stalking off to read or meditate. Cyborg was the first to pick up on the shift of her and Beastboy's relationship. They were actually having full conversations that didn't end with one getting frustrated with the other.

Naturally, as the other titans were bonding, Robin was still working hard.

"Have you uncovered any clues the masked females left behind?" Starfire asked when he turned down lunch. He was busily typing away on the mainframe, pictures and documents whizzing around the screen.

"Not yet. But I will."

Cyborg chimed in, "Who was the prisoner they took again?"

"Kevin Miscka."

"Isn't that the rapist?" Beastboy questioned mid-bite.

"And murderer. He brutally raped, tortured, and killed at least nine women. Maybe more."

"Goddamn it. I don't get it. What kind of people would want to free a guy like that?" Beastboy's frowned angrily.

"It's strange," Robin turned around suddenly to face his team "when they came for him, he resisted, as if he was scared. If they wanted to free him wouldn't he willingly go with them?"

"Maybe he didn't know what they wanted with him." Raven said in her monotone.

"True, but still." Robin swiveled back around in his chair. "If I was a criminal with a death sentence, I would pounce at any opportunity to escape."

The team exchanged bleak looks.

"Come, friends, let us enjoy this glorious meal!" Starfire smiled enthusiastically, trying to cheer up her friends. "Look, I even have the dessert!" She pulled out a store-bought cake from the fridge. The titans sighed in relief that it was not one of her home-made Tamerianian dishes.

"That looks great Star, thanks." Cyborg smiled at her.

The alien grinned, but couldn't help glancing worriedly at her boyfriend.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After lunch, Beastboy followed Raven on her way to her room. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" He asked. "Well, what did you have in mind?" She raised an eyebrow at him. His hand fell to the back of his neck. "How 'bout a movie?" Both her eyebrows shot up.

"In the common room?"

"Well, I guess not when you say it like that." Beastboy's ears drooped.

Raven's face turned slightly pink. She didn't want him to think she was embarrassed with hanging out with him, but Cyborg's teasing would be merciless, and she wasn't ready for that. At least not until she figured out her feelings.

"How about your room, since mine doesn't have a TV?"

Beastboy's ears perked back up "Okay!"

By the time the evening rolled around the changeling's room was considerably cleaner and was now filled with a light scent as a result of air freshener and candles.

"Wow Beastboy, I can actually walk without tripping." Raven said upon entering.

"Oh ha ha. Well you're just lucky I didn't give up half way through. Cleaning is tiring. And really _really_ boring."

She smiled sarcastically and put a hand to her chest and pressed the other to her forehead dramatically "Oh I can't believe you went through all that trouble for little old me. It sounds just tragic."

Beastboy grinned. Raven had been getting more and more comfortable showing emotion around him and was able to tease and laugh without any ramification. It was the first time in a very long time she felt truly, perfectly happy. Being with the titans had always made her feel good about herself and gave her a place in the world, but being with Beastboy made her feel like she'd found her place in _life_ and nothing else mattered.

"It was. But it was worth it." He pulled her in for a hug as she smiled. He held her there before moving away and turning his gaze toward her face, but more specifically toward her mouth.

"You're doing it again." she said turning her face from him.

He looked back into her eyes and smiled embarrassed. "Sorry. I can't help it. I guess it's just the animal in me." he winked

She rolled her eyes. "So what movie do you have planned for the night?"

After some bickering, they settled on watching "Zombie Attack 4: Mom's Revenge" but eventually fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms. Raven awoke a few hours later nestled in Beastboy's shoulder. She stared at his sleeping face. He looked so innocent and handsome like this. Not that he didn't always look that way but it was somehow enhanced while he slept. Raven went to brush a lock of green hair out of his face when he stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"Hi" he said a goofy grin plastered on his face.

She couldn't contain her giggle "Hey" she responded.

He yawned. "What time is it?" he asked. "About three in the morning" she said. "Damn. I guess we'd better get you back to your room so you can get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it." he lazily winked down at her. She giggled again. "Yeah."

He rose, pulling her up with him and planted a kiss on her forehead. Her face turned a delicate scarlet. "I'll walk you to your room" he said opening the door for her. They started their short journey toward Raven's room. "Did you like the movie?" he asked. "Yeah I did actually. Who knew."

He snickered, "No one can resist zombies!" They arrived outside her door and he smiled at her. "Goodnight Raven" he whispered placing another kiss on her forehead.

Raven hesitated and bit her lip. "Gar?" she said timidly. "Mmhm?" he said distracted as he swept hair out of her face. "I want to try something." He looked down at her questionably "Umm.. Okay?" She took a deep breath. "Just... Hold still okay?" He smiled realizing where this was going. His hands dropped to his sides. "Okay" his heart began to flutter. Her's was pounding.

She tried to keep her breath steady as she reached out, her hand hovered above his chest before she shyly placed her hand there. She took a step forward and looked up at him. He was smiling. She could feel his emotions. He was brimming with hope, happiness, excitement, love, want, and a little nervousness. Her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest.

She took a deep breath and leaned in. Her hand tugged slightly at his suit. She paused for a brief second, her lips a breath away from his. He was smiling back at her, his gaze relaxing her all over.

And then she kissed him.

Her kiss was soft and tentative and lasted only a moment before she pulled away. Her heart was beating so fast. Every part of her felt alive. And she wanted more.

Beastboy's eyes fluttered opened. "My turn" He whispered. Before she could protest, his hand wrapped around her face and brought it up to his. Their lips met and his other hand grasped her waist leaving her tingling. Her arms found their way around his neck as she struggled to get closer to him. Her lips had a mind of their own as they kissed him with such force she was surprising herself. She felt Beastboy's tongue creep into her mouth and poke hers. She responded with equal enthusiasm as he enveloped her waist in his arms and pulled her off her feet.

When they broke apart they were both panting a little. Neither one let go of their hold on the other. Beastboy had been waiting for this longer than he realized. And he realized something else too. "I love you, Raven." he said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes widened as she struggled to respond. Her emotions were in a frenzy. She couldn't speak. So instead she thrust herself back onto him and kissed him passionately. Beastboy pressed her up against the wall behind her, his hands starting to wander around her hips. Every fiber in her body was on fire. Beastboy could barley control the animals inside him. He was bursting at the seams to get closer to her. A little moan escaped his lips as his hands found her butt. Raven was very satisfied the effect her body was having on Beastboy.

She was gripping his shoulders and running her fingers down his back and through his hair. She couldn't get enough of him. Beastboy finally mustered up enough self control to pull away from her mouth. He started kissing her jawline and down her neck.

"Just tell me when it's too much. I'll stop"

Raven loved the feeling of his tongue dancing on her neck "Keep going." was all she could manage. Beastboy did not hesitate. He grabbed her upper thighs and lifted her up so her legs encircled his waist. She was still pressed against the wall and she could not get enough of the affect he was having on her body. She bit lightly and pulled on Beastboy's lip. His eyes rolled back into his head a little. Raven smiled. She had no idea where all this was coming from. About two minutes ago she was too shy to kiss him now she was wondering how hard it would would be to get him out of that suit.

Beastboy's hands ran up her thighs gripping at her soft skin. He was being greedy he thought. He should probably stop and ask if she was really, truly okay with this, but he could hardly think straight when she was nibbling on his lower lip and rubbing up against him. Certain parts of him were burning for her. She ripped her mouth away from his and he look at her trying not to look too disappointed.

"Maybe we should go inside, before someone sees us" she said.

Inside, yeah. Beastboy thought.

Where we're safe.

And where Raven's bed is.

"Yeah inside sounds good."

Without even putting her down he pushed into her room and laid her down on her bed. "Is this okay?" he asked. She smiled seductively. "I don't know, you tell me." she winked. She was toying with him and he loved it. He had never seen this side of Raven, and truthfully, neither had she. He had to fight every instinct inside him not to rip off her clothes and take her right there.

She leaned up and sucked on his neck Beastboy moaned and stroked her smooth stomach. Raven shivered at the contact and placed her mouth back on his. Beastboy kept his hands firmly gripped on her hips as he pushed into her deepening the kiss. Raven rubbed up against him running her fingers all over his back and chest then cupped his face in her hands drawing him closer as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Beastboy let out a desperate moan and gripped her hips tighter.

Raven realized what he was doing. He was holding himself back, trying not to get overwhelmed by The Beast that lied waiting inside him. Raven smiled and rubbed against his pelvis. Beastboy's head dropped and he let out a deep groan. She leaned in, her lips barley brushing his ear as she whispered.

"Why are you holding back Gar? Don't you want me?"

Her teasing was all it took for Beastboy's body to feel like it was ignited. He pressed into her with such force it made her gasp. His lower half was flush against hers and was greedily rubbing in between her hips. His kisses intensified as his tongue snaked into her mouth threatening to take over. His hand rose up from its place on her hip and glided over her belly. He hesitated slightly before letting his hand grasp her breast. He rubbed her nipple trough her suit and she let out a not-so-quiet moan. She didn't know how sensitive her flesh could be until Beastboy touched it. It felt _amazing_ to be touched by him.

Suddenly, her head started getting extremely cloudy and she had trouble breathing.

Beastboy's hand stilled as his heightened senses picked up on her change in demeanor. He pushed himself off her slightly "Raven, are you okay?" She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could the lightbulb overhead broke with a smash and left them in semi-darkness. "Huh. I'm going to take that as a no. What's wrong Rae? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Raven took a deep breath "No, no you're fine I just felt really weird for a second, like not myself." Beastboy pushed off her and sat up, his breath coming out shakily. "That's weird. Are your emotions acting up?"

Raven barley heard a word he said because as soon as Beastboy sat up Raven's attention was on his hips. She blushed and lifted her hand to cover the shy smile forming on her face. He looked at her quizzically. Then he became hyper aware of his current situation.

His eyes shot downward and to his horror he found his penis had rapidly grown, and now Raven had a lovely display of his boner. His face turned beet red as he grabbed a pillow to cover himself. Raven laughed "Don't be embarrassed Gar, seriously. I would have been worried if that didn't happen." His blush didn't fade as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I guess." Was his response, hastily trying to move the attention away from his tightening pants.

"So anyway back to your emotions, what do you think is wrong?" She sighed "I'm not sure. I'll have to check. Do you mind?" She asked twisting her legs into a lotus position. "Not at all. I'll try to get this under control by the time you get back." She giggled and gave him one last kiss before closing her eyes.

Again she was transported to her world.

Wisdom stood in front of her looking slightly uncomfortable. "What's going on?" Raven asked, cutting to the chase. Wisdom shifted "Well, basically the thing you've been dreading since you hit puberty." Raven threw her head back and groaned. "No! Why now? This is only my first kiss with Beastboy!" Wisdom snorted "And your second, and your third, would you like me to continue?" Raven blushed. "Where is she?" Wisdom moved to the side.

A dark, violetly-pink cloud appeared and suddenly there stood a scantily dressed, deep purply pink version of Raven. Her smiled was deadly, her eyes seems to invite you in and her voice could make your knees weak.

"Lovely to meet you Raven. I'm Lust." Lust smiled at Raven, her eyes half lidded.

Raven sighed "Nice to meet you too, Lust."

Lust winked at Raven "Oh believe me sweetie, the _pleasure's_ all mine."

"So what now?" Raven asked both emotions glancing between them.

"Well essentially nothing, she is just another emotion for you to utilize and manage. You've always had access to this emotion but since you chose not to indulge in lust, the physical emotion in your mind was not needed. Now that she is here you have access to her and her insight, jut as you do with any other emotion in Nevermore." Lust grinned "But now that you have FINALLY let me come out to play, I want to have fun. And who better with than your sexy green man?"

Raven crossed her arms "I was having plenty of fun without you just a moment ago." Lust slinked around Raven wrapping her hands on her shoulders "Oh but sweetie that was me, seeping through, that's how I got here, you finally let me in. How do you think you knew how to kiss like that? Duh." Raven sighed again and rubbed her temples. She turned to Wisdom "So she's here to stay, are you sure we can't get rid of her?" Wisdom chuckled and shook her head.

Lust swooped into Raven's view. "Get over it Rae. You love it. Don't deny it you saw how big he was. And think about it," Lust let a evil grin take over her face "that tight suit probably suppressed most of it, it's probably even _bigger_." Raven felt her face heat up at the mental image Lust was giving her. She licked her lips and turned away.

Without another word, Raven closed her eyes and returned to reality.

Beastboy was trying to recall some of his most discussing and repulsive images. Memories of control freak, mad mod, even Robot Man came to mind but nothing was getting Raven's voice out of his head. He kept hearing "Why are you holding back Gar? Don't you want me?" In her seductive voice.

He let out a small distressed groan. Want her was an understatement. The Beast had been awoken as soon as she had asked him that, and he was ready to prove how badly he lusted for her.

Beastboy took a deep breath and summoned his memories of his first job, all the disgusting meat everywhere, being gorged on by overweight customers. That did the trick. He felt the blood rush back into his body and his ridged organ return to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

He flopped backwards onto the bed, letting his arms spread out. A smile grew on his mouth. He finally had her. He could barley believe it. He looked over at Raven to make sure she hadn't dissolved into a dream. Her unconscious form sat as still as a statue on the bed next to him. He smiled giddily. His eyes traced her uncloaked body in her form fitting uniform. Did he mention how _tight_ it had gotten as she had gotten older and filled out a bit more? He could feel blood flowing back down into the places he had just gotten under control.

Every animal instinct inside him wanted _her_. None of his animal sides had gotten this rilled up over a girl before, even when he was making out with one. Simply looking at Raven set them off. He sighed. What in the _hell_ was he going to do? If he popped a boner every time he glanced her way things in the tower were going to get really awkward, really fast. The animals inside him were just going to have to relax, he decided. Whatever it took, he would make sure none of them got out of control.

Raven had enough to deal with with her own powers, she didn't need to know their newfound relationship was messing with his as well. It was with this final thought that Raven awoke from her meditation.

"Sooo," he asked a smile creeping over his face, "How'd it go?."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Soo this chapter isn't really touchy- feely mostly just dialog and I'm sorry but this short chapter is necessary to move the story along.**

**Where ever that direction may be..**

**I wanted to play on the friendship a bit more, because this story is turning out to be, and will hopefully become, much more than I expected. Originally this was just a cute fully smutty one shot based on Rachel's fanart I found. Buttttt its become an actual story, and I wanted to make these characters seem real and well rounded instead of just extra characters. **

**Soo, PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME IDEAS I'M SLIGHTLY STUCK! I BEG OF YOU!**

**And without further adu, back to the story.**

* * *

After awkwardly explaining to him her encounter, Beastboy sat puzzled.

"Well it doesn't sound _bad_, exactly."

"Yes but its not good either. I have another emotion to keep in line."

"Well I can help you. If it gets to be to much or you feel fuzzy again we'll talk through it. If you need space, I'll back off. We can make this work, Rae."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you even.. Are you sure _this_ is what you want." She gestured in between them.

His hands covered hers. "Rae, I am absolutely, indefinitely, unchangeably more than willing to make this work. Of course I want this." He blushed and turned his head away from her slightly, only momentarily breaking eye contact. "You know how I feel about you."

It took a moment before she realized what he meant. She blushed and looked away. "Well, if you're sure."

Beastboy smiled and kissed her hot cheek.

"Now, on to other business." He cleared his throat dramatically. "Will, you, Raven, like to go out on a date with me, Beastboy, a.k.a Garfield a.k.a Gar, a.k.a the best dude ever in the history of all dudes."

She giggled and rolled her eyes at him. "Only if you never refer to yourself as that again."

He grinned from ear to ear. "Whatever m' lady wants."

She rolled her eyes once more before laughing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, the Titans were greeted with an empty fridge.

"God damn it." Robin hissed as he shut the door and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How glorious! A 'family outing' to the store of groceries!" Starfire giggled flying around the room.

Robin sighed heavily and tilted his head back. Robin _hated_ food shopping. It wasn't so much the shopping he hated, but due to an unfortunate series of events, all members of the titans had to leave the tower. At first, they switched off doing the task, but almost every time someone would forget some else's favorite food and it would end in an argument. So, in order to keep the peace, the team went as a group, keeping their communicators and suits on just incase of an attack while they were out.

"I guess its that time again." Robin sighed. "Let's go."

Less than 30 minutes later, each member of the titans was browsing the shelves, deciding what to bring home. Raven had thrown in a few boxes of her favorite teas, Beastboy was piling the most sugary cereals into the cart, Starfire was deciding between mustards, Robin was picking out protein bars, and Cyborg was headed over with a few packs of bacon.

"Don't you dare put that stuff near my yogurts!" Beastboy yelled seeing his best friend lean over the cart with meat in his hands.

"Yo, no one want to touch your nasty-ass vegan yogurts anyways grass stain."

"What'd you just call me tin man? AND THEY'RE NOT NASTY!"

Robin turned around and glared at them both. "WE are in PUBLIC. DO NOT make a scene in the middle of a grocery store!"

Raven snorted and shoved a pint of ice cream in the cramped carriage.

Beastboy looked over at her turned back with a devilish grin. He carefully sneaked up behind her, made sure no one was looking, and pinched her butt before immediately turning into a fly and jetting off.

Raven jumped about a foot in the air and let out a little yelp. She spun around to find no one, but it didn't take a genius to figure out who would have dared to grab her ass. Her eyes glowed.

"BEASTBOY! Where are you? Come out you filthy coward!" She could sense him, but he was moving to fast for her to get a lock on him. "Damn you."

Robin's face was tightening into a deeper frown that threatened to stay permanent. He mumbled to himself and continued to push the cart down the aisle. Starfire waltzed over and gave her grumpy boyfriend a kiss on the mouth. Cyborg made a gaging noise and Beastboy transformed back into himself in front of the half robot laughing hysterically at his friend's joke.

Raven smiled wickedly. "There you are."

A black energy pulsed across the floor and gripped onto the bottom of the green boy's pants and pulled, exposing his blue and yellow duck boxers.

The changeling looked down as Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire broke into hysterics.

"RAVEN!" he jerk his pants back up as fast as he could turning christmas colored.

"Pay back's a bitch." Raven smirked at him.

Beastboy opened his mouth to retort, but Robin cut him off. "Come on guys, we have to get back to the tower." The teens collected their last few items and went to the register. The girl at the counter, much to Starfire's dismay, swooned over Robin, outrightly flirting with him. The boy wonder hardly seemed to notice and as they left Starfire shot her a evil glare and stuck her tongue out as Robin reached out to grab the alien's hand.

As they loaded the bags into the back of the T-Car, Beastboy leaned in to whisper in Raven's ear.

"You know if you wanted me to take my pants off you could have just asked." He winked at her red tinged face.

"In your dreams." She whispered back.

"I don't think the idea is that far from reality, considering last night." His smile was maniacal now, taunting her.

"Beastboy I swear-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence however, because a police man rushed over, waving at them frantically.

"Oh thank God I found you, I've been calling the tower." The heaviest officer bent over to catch his breath.

"What's going on, we weren't warned about an attack." Their leader was ready to move at a second's notice, eager to take down whatever threat was taking over the town.

"No, not an attack, sir. A body was found."

Robin relaxed slightly, perplexed.

"Sorry dude, we don't deal with bodies. Just preventing them." Cyborg held up a hand.

"You don't understand, it was the body of Kevin Miscka. That criminal we believed was abducted from the prison not to long ago? He looks as if he- well, its hard to tell but- nothing's for certain.."

"What?" Robin demanded, frustrated.

"It looks as if he was sacrificed."

* * *

**If you haven't already please read the note at the top!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY GLORIOUS READERS! It is currently 1:36am and I have written you a kick ass chapter, its bloody, fluffy AND smutty! What more could you ask for? **

**So basically my wifi went down and I was to lazy to walk the 3 feet from my bed to my roommate's desk to reset it. So I wrote this! Yay to laziness!**

**Anyways, I am soooooo happy with all the reviews and follows and whatnot I've gotten and I LOVE YOU GUYS! you guys rock. As always, if you have any suggestions or whatever, let me know. And to the annoying spelling/grammar errors, I apologize, I suck at reviewing, and I do review my chapters. And I just used the built in spell check on this site and damn is it sassy. It told me "kick ass" was to 'cliche'. Lame.**

**So shout out to Zeta Marz because you've helped me so much and you're awesome!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY!**

* * *

The Titans were on the scene in less than ten minutes. A secluded, serene, woody area with a small trickling waterfall that spilled into a pond. The place would have been tranquil if not for the yellow caution tape and the dead body lying beside a bloodied rock. Not to mention the excessive amount of police that swarmed the crime scene, taking photos, bagging items, and searching for evidence.

"Cyborg, Beastboy, scan the area for anything that could be useful. Starfire, I want you asking these cops questions, get all the information out of them you can, see if you can smuggle any clues from them. Raven, with me. We're going to look at the body." Robin gave his orders coldly.

The team obliged. Cyborg's sensors popped up as Beastboy turned into a bloodhound, sniffing intently. Starfire wandered over to the nearest looking official, turning on the charm. Raven eyed the victim nervously. Robin set his jaw and took a deep breath.

"Robin, you don't have to look at the body if it makes you uncomfortable." Raven said, sensing her leader's spike in emotions.

"I'll be okay. We're heroes, we have to put our personal qualms aside for the good of the city."

Raven's mind went to Robin's parents, killed out of spite, their mangled bodies lying on the ground.

She bit her lip and nodded, knowing pushing further would set him off. They approached the dead man, still clad in his orange jumpsuit. His face was torn apart and stained with blood, covering older, though not completely healed, wounds. Robin kneeled down and inspected the man's chest. A series of crude, deep cuts covered the area over his heart. Robin could see nothing but severed arteries, blood, and ripped flesh.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"What can you make from this?" he asked.

"Well clearly there was a struggle." The sorceress waved a hand over the body, using her powers to get a feel for the damage.

She looked at Robin, a startled look replacing her usual emotionless face.

"What?" he asked, not liking when information was withheld from him.

"His heart's gone."

Robin stared. "What do you mean his heart's gone?"

"It's been carved and ripped out of his chest."

Robin suppressed a shutter.

He turned to the medical examiner. "Is that true?" he demanded. The woman nodded. "I'm afraid so. All these wounds correspond with a sacrificial death. It also seems he was drugged. We do not know what with, the results are not conclusive yet. You are welcome to take your own blood sample if you wish." Robin nodded his thanks and turned back to stare at the body.

"What do you think?"

"Defiantly fits a sacrifice, although what for, I'm not sure." Raven spoke letting her cloak fall over her body.

Robin sighed. "I better get Cyborg to take hair and blood samples." he turned back to the medical examiner. "If you find anything please let us know." She nodded.

He called Cyborg over and inquired about his findings. "Nothing out of the ordinary, man. Just the dead guy." Robin asked him to take the samples as Raven stalked off to find Beastboy. All this talk about sacrifice had her on edge.

She found him sniffing behind a cluster of trees. He turned at her presence, and transformed back into himself. Her head turned to the side, not looking at him. Her hood and cloak covered most of her body and face. Wordlessly, he enveloped her in his arms. Raven breathed in his musky scent as she buried her face in his neck, her arms wrapping loosely around his waist.

"I know Rae, I know."

She was on the verge of tears. It was almost impossible to scare Raven. But right now she was very, very scared. Sacrifices? Bloodied, heartless bodies? That was the stuff of dark magic, evil magic. The kind of magic that would try to summon the dead, or worse, summon a demon.

The thought of someone raising a demon, let it be her father or otherwise, had Raven reeling. There was no absolute way in the universe would she let that happen again. Never.

"It's bad Gar, his _heart's_ missing."

Beastboy went ridged in disgust.

"Eww."

Raven managed a minuscule smile at his response. He knew enough to know that this sacrifice-like death was bad news, but even still, his reaction was so _human_. That's what Raven admired about Gar, no matter what horror they'd seen, monsters they'd battled, disasters they'd faced, he still remained so perfectly, innocently, normally human.

Beastboy pulled away to lean down into her face, and for the first time in a few years, they were finally eye level.

"Don't worry Rae, we'll get through this. We'll figure this out. I promise."

She pulled him back into a hug, letting his words calm her. His hand stroked her hair.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, Beastboy lightly kissing Raven's hair, before a beep came over Beastboy's communicator. Raven let him go and he plucked the tiny device from his belt. "Beastboy, report. What have you found?"

"Hold up dude, I'll be over in a second."

He closed the communicator, looked at Raven, gave her a small kiss on the mouth and transformed back into a bloodhound. She followed him out of the trees and over to where their friends were standing. The EMT's were placing a body bag into the back of an ambulance.

"Find anything?" Robin asked, voice tough.

"Well, its weird, some incense, I assume that's pretty normal if this is a sacrifice, but something else I can't exactly put my finger on."

Robin gestured for him to continue.

"It's _so _vaguely familiar, I just cant-" His head tilted back, frustrated. "It's so annoying! I know I know this smell, ya know? I KNOW I've smelt it before, at least more than once, but its not strong enough for me to get ahold of, maybe it we were indoors.."

"It's fine Beastboy. Thanks." Robin interrupted. He turned to Starfire.

"How bout you? Any luck?"

"Sadly, I am without the luck. The police seemed to not have found much more than we have. However, I did overhear two police people discussing the possibility of a sacrifice," she cleared her throat "one mentioned how, usually on your planet, it is customary to 'draw in the ground' perhaps a symbol of some sort? The officer suggested there should have been a sort of sacrifice related symbol."

Robin turned to Raven, looking for confirmation.

"It is customary, but not necessary."

Robin nodded and looked at his team.

"I'm going to say this now, because I feel it needs to be said."

"I realize that we've all been through a lot, we've all seen or dealt with death in some way." Cyborg stiffened, Starfire's head hung as her eyes closed, Raven concealed a twitch, Beastboy was looking everywhere but at the current conversation. "I know that. But I also have a feeling this is just the beginning, and I want you to know we're a family, and we will support each other, and I understand, but we have to push these feelings aside, for the good of Jump City, and that includes me." Robin smirked in spite of the situation "You guys know better than anyone else how I can get. We need to keep each other in check. We WILL get through this, and we WILL win. I can guarantee you that."

Starfire reached out to hold his hand, smiling timidly. He found similar expressions on the rest of his teammates.

"For better or worse!" Beastboy cracked.

"Oh no, please do not compare all of us to a married couple." Cyborg whined.

"We might as well be." Robin chuckled.

"You all fight like an old married couple." Raven retorted.

Starfire smiled "I love you all as well." Saying what her friends were too proud to say.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the tower, the Titans opted for a movie together, after a day like this one, They could use it. Cyborg stretched out in his favorite spot, popcorn in hand. Robin sat next to him, one ungloved hand shoved into the bowl of popcorn and another draped around the alien princess curled against his chest. Beastboy and Raven sat about a foot apart from each other. Beastboy's arms were thrown carelessly over the back of the couch, although maybe not so carelessly, since one hand had found the back of Raven's head, fingers gently stroking her locks. Raven was perched, lotus style, in her seat, one elbow resting on the back of the couch, fist supporting her head, and the other placed on the knee nearest to her green friend.

As the movie continued, unnoticed by the others, Beastboy seemed to have magically moved closer to the black haired girl who held his interest. About halfway through, Raven's hand had found its way from her knee, to Beastboy's. The changeling smiled inwardly. His fingers still weaved around Raven's strands steadily. Her thumb started to move, stroking his knee. This must be his lucky day, he danced inside his head.

Raven's hand moved down his knee to his lower thigh, thumb still stroking his skin. Beastboy's breath hitched. What. Was. Happening. Was he dreaming?

Only a few minutes later, Raven's hand slipped to his mid thigh. He froze. Was she trying to give him a boner in front of their friends? Without moving his head, he shifted his eyes to look in Raven's direction.

She sat, an unconcerned face and a empty stare, facing the screen. His eyes snapped back, looking forward. He gulped.

His fingers continued to become entwined in her dark hair. He glanced at her quickly, then did a double take, finding a blank face. He could have swore he saw a smirk on her lips.

He frowned. What was she up to?

Just as he was contemplating her motives, she glided her hand downwards, finally resting on his upper thigh, knuckles almost grazing a certain place that he was struggling to maintain control of.

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't. He knew if he saw that smirk on her face, he would pounce. He wouldn't be able to help it, the animals inside of him would take over and seise her. She had _no idea_ what she was doing to him.

Or did she?

He was so tempted to look her way, to inquire just what she thought she was doing, rubbing her thumb inches away from his private parts. And did she really, _really_ think she was going to get away with it? Because after they were out of here and away from the rest of the titans, he had a plan. A plan that involved Raven with _a lot_ less clothing.

Her hand remained for the duration of the movie, which Beastboy could not watch or enjoy since he was otherwise preoccupied trying to supervise his blood flow.

When the lights came back on, her hand was long gone, and his fingers were untangled from her hair. The titans wished each other goodnight, Robin and Starfire seeming to be going to the same room. Beastboy and Raven walked down the hall in silence. When she got to her door, she opened it and turned around to wish him a goodnight. Much to her surprise, she was not able to speak before Beastboy's lips descended on hers. She let out a muffled gasp as he hastily pushed her into her room, closing the door behind them. His hands grasped greedily at her body, clinging to her hips and butt. He ripped his mouth from hers.

"And just what were you doing, touching me like that in the common room?"

A wicked smile crossed her face as she blushed "Oh nothing."

"You turning me on is defiantly something Rae, but now you better pay up."

Her blushed deepened, but her smile only grew more poisonous. "And what do I owe you?" She teased, head tilting up, her lips brushing his neck.

He growled "You'll find out."

His lips reclaimed hers. Her cloak was torn off her body and his hand slid down her form, making her moan. Again, he placed her on the bed and her legs wrapped around his hips without hesitation. They fit together so perfectly it seemed natural. Beastboy's thumb brushed her nipple and she let out a little cry. His thumb came back down on the flesh, rubbing and pinching. Her hands were tunneled in his hair, gripping him. His mouth found her neck and he sucked and bit lightly, his body wanting more.

He growled again, pulling her up slightly and finding the invisible zipper on the back of her leotard. He slip it down an inch before sitting up to look at her for approval. She nodded, still busily running her hands over his muscular chest. The zipper was down faster than she expected. He now had both sides of it rolling over her shoulders. Then it hit her, she was about to be in her underwear, in front of Beastboy. A boy she'd know for years, her best friend, her teammate, could she do this? She better decide quick, because his hands were making quick work of her leotard.

He kissed her on the lips and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Yes. She could defiantly do this.

She kissed him back, full force. She felt her leotard slip past her shoulders, over her breasts, onto her tummy. He leaned back to assist her in peeling the garment off her arms. He halted and looked at her exposed breasts, still encased in a black bra. His breath caught.

"It's rude to stare." She said mildly.

"You're beautiful." He said, looking into her eyes.

She freed her arms from her sleeves and threw them around Beastboy's neck, pulling him back on top of her. Her kissed trailed on his jawline, down his neck, then back up to his mouth. He was already grabbing her boobs through her bra. One hand was gliding over her hip, then under her to grab her ass. Raven tugged on the fabric of his clothing, trying to get him closer. Her hips were grinding against his, getting approving grunts and moans to escape his lips. She felt the current arrangement was unfair, so, shaking fingers found the zipper at the front of his uniform, unzipped and pulled the shirt part of his outfit from his body. A well defined six pack and a nice v at the edge of his pants greeted her. She smiled, running her fingers over the flesh.

His hands slipped up her back to where her bra was as she explored his newly exposed skin. He found the clasp and began to fumble with it for a few minutes. She couldn't help smirking. An aggravated grunt came from him. She felt a sharpness on her back and suddenly, the bra was loose. He pulled it off and Raven glanced at it. He had not managed to unhook it, instead he had used his claws to cut it off. She rolled her eyes. They'd have to work on that. Bras were expensive.

He eyed her hungrily. He made no noise, but simply stared, a dazzled look on his face. She was about to interrupt before his mouth encased her nipple. She cried out. The feeling was very _very_ nice. He sucked, pulled, and nipped at her hard nipple, while rubbing the other with his thumb. She was writhing, her legs tightening around him.

"_Azar_" she breathed.

Beastboy looked up at her, eyes glazed over. He smiled.

"More?" he asked.

She had a feeling that his question was a bit loaded. But the needs of her body were currently clouding her thoughts.

She nodded.

"What's that, Rae?" he asked teasingly, rolling a nipple in between his fingers and rubbing his lower half against hers.

She moaned, eyes rolling back into her head.

"_Please, Gar_."

"That's more like it." he said criminally.

His hands grasped her uniform and pulled the fabric over her hips, down her legs, pulling it off her feet before tossing it on the floor. She was now in nothing but her black lace panties. Beastboy's bare chest heaved. His eyes were still glazed over and he was looking at her like she was a meal. He began to kiss back up her body, small, loving kisses were planted from her navel to her neck before finally landing on her mouth.

"_I want you._" he whispered.

She swallowed. She wanted him too, if the wetness forming in between her thighs was any indiction. But she was worried. Maybe they should stop. Even if just to get their heads back in order. Beastboy didn't seem like himself, and that worried her. He was still being gentle but his eyes said otherwise. And what if he couldn't control himself? She wasn't ready for _everything_ yet, no matter how much she wanted him.

"Gar," she began as his mouth sucked her shoulder.

No response. He moved his mouth to her nipple. She bit her lip. _Fuck_.

"Gar, can we talk about this first?" the words seemed strangled.

Still nothing. It was like he couldn't even hear her. His hand moved down grab her ass.

"Garfield, I'm serious. I don't know if I'm ready yet." Of course her body was saying otherwise, and that seemed to be the only thing he was paying attention too.

His hand slipped down, down, and rubbed.

Her eyes shot open.

"NO!"

Beastboy was flung backwards and slammed against the wall. Raven grabbed the sheets and covered herself.

"Ow, shit Rae, are you alright? What happened?" His eyes had returned back to their normal forest shade.

"Didn't you hear me talking to you?" she asked, frantic.

"Talking? No. What do you mean?" He looked at her genuinely baffled.

"I told you I wanted to talk about it before we went any further."

He blinked. "I never- but- I'm sorry Rae, I have no idea what came over me." He rubbed the back of his neck looking apologetic.

She relaxed slightly. "Azar, Garfield, you scared me."

He frowned, upset at himself. "I am so, so sorry Raven. I'd never, ever want to scare you or hurt you. I'm an idiot. It won't happen again. I promise."

He moved back to sit on the bed next to her. She looked at him.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." She said pointing a finger at him while her eyes narrowed.

A playful grin spread over his face. "Which part?" He winked, teasing her, knowing he was forgiven.

"You know perfectly well you little shit."

"I'm sorry Rae, but if it happens again you have my full permission to blast me out the window."

She snorted. "I'll throw you into another dimension if it happens again."

He kissed her cheek. "That's my girl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers! I'd like to apologize in advance, I wanted to avoid the sappy typical date shit, but alas, here it is. But I do like this chapter. It has some yumminess at the end. ^_^**

**I'm still a little stuck, so any reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. **

**Oh and I think I'm going to revise the old chapters soon, nothing major, just fix them up a little so they flow better.**

**As always thank you and I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Beastboy awoke the next morning still aggravated with himself. Just because Raven had forgiven him didn't mean he did. Plus, she didn't know the whole story. The Beast wanted her. Right then. He wouldn't have been able to stop it, he would have let The Beast get what he wanted. And that wasn't okay. He wasn't sure if they were ready for that yet. He wasn't even sure if _he_ was ready for that yet. Teenaged boy or not, he didn't want to regret his first time. Although he was pretty sure he wouldn't regret it with Raven. He loved her.

He got up and grabbed his towel, going to take a shower.

But she hadn't said it back. He expected this, she kept her emotions well guarded and never said anything if she wasn't absolutely positive about it. But he still wondered. She had let him get her almost completely naked. That must mean something, right?

He turned on the water and let it spill over his face.

Maybe, maybe not. Who knew with Raven. He wanted to know. Needed to know. As badly as he wanted her, he needed to know she loved him back. This would not be a repeat of Terra. He wasn't going back there again.

He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair.

He still owed her a date, he remembered. Perfect. Awesome date equals in-love Raven. Now he just had to come up with a flawless date. But what?

He grabbed the soap and scrubbed his body.

That was a tough one. Raven wasn't exactly the traditional type, he had to come up with something special. Damn it.

He turned off the water and shook out his hair, flinging the towel around his hips.

He walked out of the shower and back into his room. Minutes later he was dressed and walking through the main doors into the kitchen. Cyborg was by the stove frying some bacon. Beastboy grimaced and tried to hold is breath. He had to be nice to Cyborg.

"Hey Cy." He greeted.

"Whassup BB. Want some BACON?" The mechanical man shoved the pan of meat in the changeling's face. Beastboy winced, gagging and took a few steps back.

"Ah, no thanks."

Cyborg chuckled and resumed cooking. Beastboy peered over his shoulder, trying to figure out the best way to approach his question.

"What do you want tofu face? I know you're itchn' to ask me something."

Beastboy twitted his thumbs. "Who me? Nah."

Cyborg turned, his eyebrow raised.

Beastboy sighed, dropping his body. "Well-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask yet!"

"I don't need to, you only get that look when you know I'm gonna say no. So I'm savin' you the trouble."

"CCYYYYYYYYYBOOOOORRRRGGGGGGGG!" He whined.

Cyborg let out a deep breath. "Fine. Ask."

Beastboy gave him his most innocent look. "We'll you see, I kinda pissed off Raven-"

"Damn boy when are you gonna learn to leave that girl alone! She puts up with enough of your shit without you pushing her over the edge!"

"I know I know! I really fucked up. But I need your help."

"I ain't apologizing for you, man."

"No, no, no. I want to make it up to her, ya see? I wanna take her out. But where? Like I know she likes that fancy goth tea place near the mall, but what else?"

Cyborg put his hand to his chin, thinking. He snapped his fingers. "What about that creepy botanical garden place? With all the exotic flowers?"

"Thats over a mile away!" Beastboy smiled. "Unless you wanna loan me the T-Car."

Cyborg, spatula pointed at the green boy, was just about to go off on his usual rant that just because Beastboy passed his driver's test did NOT mean he was disciplined enough to drive a piece of amazing machinery such as the T-Car, when Robin walked over, grabbing an apple.

"What are you two arguing about now?" He asked, leaning on the counter and propping one foot up.

"Green bean here thinks I'm gonna let him use the T-Car to take Raven out. It ain't my fault he keeps gettin' on her nerves."

"Hey! I'm TRYING to do the right thing here. I just don't know where to take her!"

"You're taking her out?" Robin asked, a teeny smile forming on his face.

"Yeah." Beastboy answered.

Robin's smile grew "Like, on a date."

Cyborg stared and was now holding back a fit of laughter.

"NO! NOT A DATE! I'm _trying_ to be a good _friend_ you assholes!" Beastboy tried to fight the blush that was creeping on his face.

Cyborg was laughing now. "Holy shit, you are! Oh somebody pinch me!" He whipped a tear from his human eye.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Robin chuckled.

Beastboy's ears were tinged red. "Screw you guys! C'mon! I'm trying to make it up to her! Help me out!"

Robin grinned. "Alright, alright. What did you do to her anyways?" He took another bite from his apple.

"You don't even wanna know."

Robin shrugged, letting it go. "Well, I mean you can't go wrong with food. How about that 'drive-in' movie theater? You know the one where they sit you down in the booths that look like cars and they play a movie? Star and I went there not too long ago, she loved it."

Beastboy looked at the boy wonder skeptically. "Star loves _everything."_

"'Specially when it involves your tongue in her mouth." Cyborg nudged Robin, and broke out in laughter again.

It was Robin's turn to blush. "Shut up Cyborg! At least I'm getting some! When's the last time you saw-"

"Don't you even go there you spiky-haired munchkin!"

"I'M ALMOST AS TALL AS YOU!"

"GUYS! My problem, here?" Beastboy interjected, preventing a fight.

"Right." Robin composed himself. "Cyborg just loan him the T-Car."

Cyborg sat stunned "WHAT!? No! But- what if- MY BABY!"

"He's not gonna crash it Cy, he's not _that_ dumb."

"Gee, thanks." Beastboy crossed his arms.

"Listen here, you little green monkey, if there is ONE DAMN SCRACH on her, I swear I will beat you into another skin tone!"

"Umm.. okay?"

Cyborg gave him a menacing glare and returned to his cooking.

Beastboy breath a sigh of relief and went to the roof to go find Raven.

Sure enough, he found the empath meditating on the housetop. He went to sit beside her, mimicking her lotus position. He waited until she sensed him. Moments later, her eyes fluttered opened and looked over at him. He smiled up at her floating figure.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey. How are you?"

She floated down to sit next to him on the ledge. "Good. How about you?"

"Great. I have a surprise."

Her eyebrow raised. "And what's that?"

"Well, how about I'll get you around six, and we'll go find out?" He grinned.

"Is this a date?" Her eyes widened.

"Well you did say yes."

"That I did."

"Sooo.. Is that a yes?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. "Oh yeah!"

She let out a little laugh.

"Sweet. So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yup."

He grinned ear to ear. "Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

He got up and walked back down the stairs, waving back at her goofily.

She giggled and waved back.

As soon as he was gone, Raven turned her eyes back onto the horizon. She smiled slightly, anticipating her date.

Date.

Oh Azar, what had she gotten herself into, she didn't know what to do on a date. Hell, she didn't even know what to expect. A movie? Dinner? She was so screwed.

She closed her eyes and dissolved into the floor. She reappeared in Starfire's room. The alien girl let out a startled yelp and turned around.

"Oh, friend Raven, you scared me."

"Sorry Star. I need your help."

She gave her friend a mega-watt smile "How may I assist you friend?"

Raven cleared her throat uncomfortably. "You can't tell anyone."

Starfire nodded.

"I'm serious. Not a word, Not even to Robin."

"My lips are locked."

"Okay, well I'm going on a date with Beastboy-"

Starfire let out the loudest shriek Raven had ever heard.

"OH Yes! Friend Raven I am so happy for you and Beastboy! I had hoped! I am so happy! My heart is filled with joy for you! Oh Raven!"

Raven rolled her eyes and listened to her best friend make preparations.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later that night, Beastboy walked to Raven's door, clad in jeans and a t-shirt underneath a rolled up button down, a bounce in his step. He knocked and waited.

The door slid open and Raven emerged in her favorite skinny jeans and a tank with a sweetheart neck line and a leather jacket.

"Hey gorgeous."

She smiled. "Hey Gar."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They took the elevator down to the garage and Beastboy opened the door to the T-Car for Raven.

"M' lady"

She looked at him, surprised. "Cyborg actually let you have the car?"

"Yup!"

"That was nice of him."

"Well it wasn't like he gave it up easily."

He buckled in and pulled out.

Minutes later they were driving down the street, getting a few strange looks from the civilians, it was not everyday you say the T-Car driving at a normal speed, not racing off towards a threat.

They pulled up in front of a small hole-in-the-wall cafe.

Raven smiled. "Do you follow me when I leave the tower?"

"Pssh, don't be ridiculous. We all have trackers on us, Robin mentioned you go here once or twice."

"That's a little creepy."

He shrugged. "Welcome to the hero life." He winked.

They walked in and the hostess motioned for them to seat themselves.

The sat in a table in the back of the shop.

"Well, what do you think. How am I doing so far?"

She giggled. "Great."

She looked at his grinning face.

"You know you didn't need to take me out, right?"

"But I did. That's what you do when you like a girl, you take her out on a date, you woo her."

"You already wooed me pretty well Gar." she said winking.

He smiled. "But seriously, I don't want to just have some sort of secret relationship, our lives are complicated enough, we should have at least some normalcy."

"Well, I appreciate it. You make me feel-" she hesitated, biting her lip, admitting her emotions was always tough for her "special."

He smiled. "Good."

The waitress arrived. "Hey Raven, Raven's friend. What'll ya have?"

Raven nodded her greeting. "Just a jasmine tea and a blueberry muffin please."

She turned to Beastboy. "How bout you?"

"The same, but one of those chocolate filled pastry things instead of a muffin."

The waitress looked up from her notepad at Beastboy's unwavering smile.

"Comin' up."

Raven smiled over at her friend. "Pastry things?"

"Hey, I don't know what they're called."

She laughed.

They chatted as they ate. Beastboy made her laugh so hard her sides hurt, and Raven almost made him choke on his tea. They talked about everything. It was easy and comfortable. Raven propped her feet up on his leg. He rubbed her ankle, playing with the hem of her jeans while she told him a story.

A little less than two hours later, they left the cafe and were back in the car.

"Were to now?"

"You'll havta see."

She sighed.

Once they arrived, Raven's eyes widened. "The botanical gardens?"

"I hope that's okay." he turned to her.

She cupped his face with her hands, kissing him lightly. "It's sweet. I always wanted to go."

He grinned at her. "Sweet."

They were walking through a maze of exotic and rare flowers bigger than their heads. Raven was reading the name card below one striking blue plant. Beastboy looked over at her and slipped his hand in her's, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked down at her hand and then back into his face. She smiled up at him squeezing his hand.

It felt nice to hold his hand. She felt like they looked like a real couple. It was funny, thinking of her and Beastboy as a couple. His as her _boyfriend_. Strange, unusual, new, but not bad. Her emotions were mixed, she really really liked Beastboy, and this date just made her doubts disappear about his true motives and feelings. She was worried this was just a passing thing for Beastboy, but the way he was looking at her right now told her otherwise.

She hugged his arm, resting her head on his shoulder as they toured the indoor garden. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, whispering so only she could hear,

"I love you, Rae."

There it was again. The 'I love you.' She knew he hadn't expected anything in return, he just wanted her to know. He was open about his feelings. No hesitation, no regrets, no second guessing, just plain open raw feelings. For a boy who had lost almost everyone he cared about, he stopped holding back feelings. He let the people he cared about know what they meant to him. From experience he knew he could lose a person at a moments notice and he didn't want to regret not telling them his feelings if that happened.

It was something new to Raven. She had always been told how dangerous her feelings were, and therefore contained them. But Beastboy's consumed him, and he let them.

The only question now was how did she feel? How did she respond to him?

She didn't know. She was still confused, still unsure. She knew she would have to figure it out eventually, but for now, she wanted to enjoy the moment they had stolen away from the world, not heroes, just humans, and that felt amazing to Raven.

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Of course, this kiss lead to another, and another, and soon enough Raven was perched on the edge of a table, legs wrapped around the changeling's hips, fingers digging into his back as he kissed her back with gusto, trailing his finger tips over her body, sending shivers up her spine.

"Gar."

"What Rae?" he was pulling her jacket off to get a better angle on her neck, which he was sucking on.

"Should we be doing this here? I mean were in public.."

"You wanna stop?" he inquired, knowing her answer.

She bit her lip as he rubbed his lower half against her's. "Not really."

He chuckled against her skin, kissing her jaw. His fingers trailed up her spine.

Azar, she wanted him. He was intoxicating. She felt as if she was unraveling in his hands, in the best way. Her hand skimmed down his abs, lingering around his waist before she rubbed his penis through his pants.

He gasped against her mouth letting out a groan and leaned into her, body rubbing against her.

"_Rae_."

She smiled and rubbed a little more forceful, feeling his member harden against her hand.

His hands grasped random parts of her body greedily, his breathing becoming heavy.

She hesitated before deciding her next move. She loved the reaction she was getting from him. It made her feel powerful and amazing to be able to get such a response from his body, so she decided to see what _else_ she could do to him.

Her other hand slipped down and found his zipper. She unzipped his pants and reached in. She was momentarily obstructed by his boxers, but she pulled them out of the way and found the hard organ. He was growling now, panting in anticipation. she smiled and grasped it, running her hand down the shaft, getting comfortable with the newfound body part before beginning to pull lightly up and down.

He was leaning into her with all his might, panting and growling, trying to keep up with her kisses as pleasure shot through him.

"_Rae_." He growled her name again from somewhere deep in his throat.

She rubbed the tip of his penis, feeling around, it was interesting. there was a small fold-like slit on the bottom of the head. She stroked it and he let out a deep moan.

Curious, she rubbed it again and he grasped her hips, rubbing himself against her desperately.

"Rae. _Please_."

She used her spare had to grab the back of his head and force his mouth on her's, tongues connecting. His eyes fell back into his skull. She held his head there and continued stroking him, making him writhe under her grasp.

When she finally let him up for air, his eyes were half lidded, barley looking at anything.

"Raven."

"What Gar?"

"Please, Rae, you're gonna make me cum."

"Then cum."

He grunted and propelled himself against her once again.

She stroked him faster, feeling the rush of blood. He was close, she could feel it.

With a throaty grunt he thrust into Raven's hand, his hot sticky cum covering her wrist. When he finally finished, Beastboy remained against her for a few moments, breathing heavily, before straightening back up. He kissed her on the mouth.

"That was great. Sorry about your hand."

She looked down at her sticky hand. "It's okay. A napkin would be nice though."

"I'm on it. I think I saw a bathroom back there. Stay here."

He zipped up his pants and ran back to the bathrooms.

He returned with a few napkins and handed them to her. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted too."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Let's head back."


	7. Chapter 7

**READERS! I would like to apologize in advance for the cheese predictableness of this chapter. Damn me. This is probably my least favorite chapter, but I promise it will get more twisty-turny-angsty.**

**Suggestions and ideas are welcome!**

**OH, BTW, enjoy the sauciness ;) I love you, dudes.**

* * *

Raven was pressed up against the wall next to her door ferociously kissing the boy who was tugging ever so slightly on her hair. Beastboy brought his face up to look into her violet eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me too, ya know, repay the favor?" he asked looping his finger around the front belt loop of her jeans, bringing her pelvis closer to his.

She smirked "Maybe another time. I would like to have one day with you that doesn't end in my room."

He nodded, slightly crestfallen. "Mmkay."

His mouth went back onto her's and she sighed. He was a very good kisser. She knew if they didn't stop soon she would probably forget all about her promise to herself and drag him into her room, ripping his clothes off as she went, making good on _his_ promise.

"I need to go to sleep." she murmured as his tongue slid down her neck.

"Okay."

He made no notion of slowing down or stopping. She shook her head inwardly. It was like talking to a wall. Actually worse, it was talking to a horny teenaged boy.

"Gar."

"What?" His hands slipped under her shirt and touched her bare stomach, stroking it.

"Sleep? Now."

"Oh, right, you said that." He removed his hands from her waist and pulled himself off her with a brief kiss.

"Goodnight Rae."

"Night Gar." She gave him a final peck, leaving him in the hall with a goofy smile as she retreated into her room.

She shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Outside, she felt Beastboy's emotions spike happily and heard him hiss out "YES!" She smiled quietly to herself and pushed some hair behind her ear. She had to admit, as weird as it was to think of her and Beastboy on a date, it had really been wonderful. She surprised herself. Not once had her emotions gotten the better of her. Maybe she _could_ do this.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, the team awoke from the blaring sound of the titan alarm. Robin was on the computer locating the threat before the rest of the team could pour in. "They found another body." He said solemnly. The Titans turned grave and followed their leader out of the building.

They arrived at an empty, abandon house in the most run- down part of Jump. The police were everywhere, trying to keep the reporters away from the structure. Two deaths in a week was beginning to cause serious alarm. The heroes walked past the yellow tape, up the stairs and into the house. Almost everything inside was broken or covered in mold. One officer pointed down the hall and the Titans followed his finger. Robin stalked into the room first and grit his teeth, not knowing what to expect.

The man lying dead on the floor was dressed in all black, minus the white band on his collar. A priest. His eyes were wide open, expression still twisted and contorted as if he was still screaming in agony. Blood covered his chest and arms, and a stream of the dried muddy red liquid seemed to pour from his mouth.

Robin looked away and found the medical examiner from the other day staring at him. He strolled over to her. "Search the room." He ordered his team.

"What do you know?" His arms crossed.

"His name's Father O'Brian. Looks same as before."

"Heart carved out?"

"That and his tongue."

"...His tongue?"

"Brings a whole new meaning to 'Dead men tell no tales'. Oh, you should know, when I brought Kevin's body back to my examination table, I discovered something."

"Yes?"

"You're not going to like this. At first I thought he died of blunt trauma, or even his stab wounds, but I was wrong. He died of blood loss."

"Meaning?"

"They cut out his heart while he was still alive."

Robin was silent.

"I think the same goes for the Priest."

"They cut out his tongue and heart while he was still ALIVE?"

She nodded. "My assumption is they tried, but he looks as if he died of shock before they could fully cut his heart out."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you think this means?"

"Well the victims have almost nothing in common. Never even crossed paths" She glanced through her notes.

"This site is a mile away from where they found Kevin's body."

"Unusual, but not unheard of."

"_Exactly_ a mile?"

"_Very_ unusual. They we also both tortured in the same way with some kind of weapon, although it is unclear what that weapon is. There seem to be large abrasions, cuts, and burn marks all over the body, but mostly focused on the face."

"What do they _want_?"

"I don't know. What is there to gain from a priest and a convict?"

Robin thanked the medical examiner hastily before walking over to Cyborg.

"Find anything?"

"Blood on the walls, signs of a struggle, but no forced entry."

"So Father O'Brien came here willingly."

"Seems so."

Robin noticed Cyborg's eyes were glued to the murder victim. "Cyborg, did... Did you know him?"

"Yeah I knew him. His brother lived next to my grandma when I was growin' up. He was a great man. Drove her to the hospital when I got in the accident."

"I'm sorry Cyborg. I didn't know."

"Like you said, personal lives separate."

"You're free to go if you'd like, we're almost done here."

"I'll think I'll get a head start, meet you at the tower. I'm gonna make a beer run."

Robin nodded and watched as his friend walked past the cops and out the door. Even though Cyborg, Starfire, and himself were technically past the proper age, Robin wanted the team to refrain from drinking as much as possible, just incase of an alert, or an accident, not to mention they had to set an example, not just be typical drunk adolescence.

But under these circumstances, the boy wonder understood. He had figured something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, they would come across a victim they new personally, or the death would trigger a memory. He just hadn't been prepared like he thought, no, he _wanted_ to be. He _wanted_ to be ready for this, to face the problem, unflinching, head on, like they, HE, usually did. But when the time came... I mean, what do you say? Emotions weren't something you could tame, Raven was living proof of that, she managed them, but they would never truly be under her control. It was human nature. Emotions, and caring was human, and that's the only thing Robin couldn't fight off for them. His team's emotions were their's and their's alone. Completely out of his control.

Starfire walked up to her boyfriend and took his hand. "What troubles you, friend?"

"I can't fix this. Cyborg, he knew this guy, and I can't make it better, I can't fix it. All I can do is fight, and find the person who did it and throw them in jail, but I can't bring this man back to life, I can't make Cyborg's pain go away. I'm _useless_. What am I good for? I'm your leader!"

She turned to him and gave him a small, knowing smile "Stop. No more of Robin mad at Robin. That is good for no one. Do you forget what you are before our leader?"

"Your friend."

"Yes. Always, we will be friends first. You must open your eyes and see Cyborg does not need his leader, he needs his _friend_."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When the heroes returned to the tower, they found Cyborg on the couch with three cases of beer. Being half machine, getting even remotely wasted took a lot of effort.

Beastboy walked up to him an plopped down next to his friend. "Dude, wanna play?" he asked holding up the game controllers.

"Just cuz I'm drinkin' doesn't mean you got a chance at winning BB."

"Do I detect a hint of scaredy-cat?" The green teenager morphed into a green feline.

"Do I detect you wanting to get your ass handed to ya?" Cyborg snatched a controller rom his hand.

Robin leaned over in between the two, "And when you're done with that you can play me, and get _your_ ass handed to _you_."

"You're on bird brain! Oh by the way I picked up some shit for you and Star if you want it. Otherwise I'm drinking it."

Starfire squealed in delight and looked at her boyfriend imploringly. "Oh, please Robin, may we celebrate.?

"I don't see what there is to celebrate, but sure, why not."

The alien girl shot up in the air and made a bee line for the fridge.

"Duuuuuddddeeeeeeeeeee... sooooo unfair."

"Sorry Beastboy, just a few more years."

Cyborg snorted "Poor baby BB!" he chortled as Beastboy sneered.

The tamerianian had found a handle of Bacardi in the freezer. "Thank you Cyborg!" Like her robot friend, her alien gene makeup was suited for much more potent substances, and therefore had a smaller reaction to human alcohol. She brought over the six pack for Robin and flew back over to find herself a shot glass.

Raven was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea. Starfire pulled out two glasses and filled both, handing one to her best friend, putting a finger to her lips and winking. Raven glanced over at Robin, who was otherwise occupied staring at the screen before downing the tiny glass and wincing. Starfire poured two more, and the girls clinked glasses quietly before drinking them.

As the night went on, The boys were surprised that Raven had actually wanted to play a round in the video game they were competing in and was giggling uncontrollably next to Starfire, very unusual for her. She was also taking a great interest in her green team mate, something Cyborg found funny, but didn't give it a second thought. Robin's beers lied on the floor, empty, and Cyborg's supply was dwindling, faster than it should have, actually, but that could have been due to the fact he had been slipping beers to Beastboy ever since Robin started slurring his words.

Starfire took the last swing of her alcohol and laughed, grabbing onto Robin. "I am tired, may we go rest now pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassseeeeee?" Robin looked at her with a lopsided grin and stood up.

"To the bedroom!" He pointed a finger in the air and then proceeded to whisked his princess into his arms and, while the humming mission impossible theme song, carried her out of the common room.

"Now, why does somethin' tell me they're not gonna be gettin' much rest?" The mechanical man playfully punched his best friend.

Beastboy almost choked as he laughed, toppling over onto the ground, which made them both laugh even harder.

Raven had a grin plastered on her face that coupled a far-offish look. "You're an idiot."

"Raven! Have you been drinking?" Cyborg mocked.

"I am an underage hero! Beastboy and I are not allowed to drink." Raven scoffed playfully, still grinning.

Beastboy laughed and pulled himself up off the ground and collapsed in her lap.

"Sober as fuck!"

Cyborg punched the changeling again, sending him back to the floor.

"Alright y'all, I'm turning in, night." Cyborg waved goodbye and walked up the small staircase a little more forcefully than usual.

Beastboy's face turned up to look into Raven's.

"So Rae, what do you wanna do?"

"Why don't you take me to my room and find out?" She dared him.

His ears shot up and he grabbed her hand and they both stumbled down the hall, muffling their giggles.

This time, Beastboy was being pushed against the wall and forced into Raven's room. Raven giggled as she ran her hands over his chest then attempted to peel off his shirt. She fumbled with the tight fabric, so Beastboy grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head. She looked at him then grinned seductively, pushing her hands against his torso and launching him onto the bed. His slowed reflexes barley had time to recover before she climbed on top of him. His hand found the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Her hands were desperately running over his skin, her hips fiercely grinding into him, setting his nerves on fire. He tired to flip her over to lay on top of her but she thrust him back down and wagged a finger at him. He gulped.

Her mouth came back down over his and his hands found the zipper of her uniform. He didn't bother to ask as he pulled it down. She leaned up so he could slide it off her body. She started to sit up to remove the whole leotard, but Beastboy grew impatient and ripped the fabric in two and cast it aside.

She glanced at her ruined uniform, then back at Beastboy.

"Was that really necessary?"

Beastboy was staring at her breasts. He realized she hadn't been wearing a bra this whole day. Why did that seem to turn him on?

"Absolutely."

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back down to meet his mouth. His hands explored her naked body as she groped his dick. He let out a little moan and she started to fumble with his zipper. When she finally got it lose, she moved off him, gripping the waistband, and pulled. His legs came free and an approving smile crossed her face. She slipped back up his body and kissed his hip, stomach, chest, and left a trail of kissed on his neck and jawbone. Beastboy went in for the kiss only to be dodged with a smirk. She kissed the rest of his face, forehead, cheeks, and both corners of his mouth, but refused to give him what he wanted.

"Rae. Kiss me."

"Nope." There was a teasing hint to her voice.

"Kiss. Me."

"Make me." She winked at him and began nibbling on his ear.

His hands reached down to squeeze her ass, receiving a little grunt from her mouth. His hands grabbed the back of her thighs and repositioned her so his clothed, hard penis was rubbing up against the bottom of her panties, right in between her thighs. She let out a gasp and groaned out is name hazily.

"Gar."

"Kiss me."

"No."

He released her from his grip so her body hovered only a few inches from his. he trailed both hands over her soft tummy and smooth hips, one hand gripped her breast tightly while his thumb stroked a nipple, hardening under his touch and sending shivers down her spine.

"I said, kiss me."

It took a few unsteady breaths before the empath could reply.

"No."

His thumb squeezed and pinched her nipple, eliciting another moan from her throat, while his other hand slipped down her stomach and played with them hem of her back panties.

"Last chance."

Raven shook her head, unable to speak.

His hand slipped into her underwear and cupped her vagina. She was soft and smooth down there as well. He felt her small lips and rubbed around her tight opening. His fingers were already slick with her moisture. One finger slid in between her lips and found her tiny clit. Smiling, he rubbed it gently. A rumbling, lust-filled wail filled his ears. Her head fell to rest on his chest, hips grinding desperately against his fingers.

His fingers stop, causing a sad cry to be made.

"Kiss me." He demanded.

She looked at him with wanting eyes and leaned up to kiss him passionately, his tongue finding hers.

"Now that wasn't so hard." He teased her.

She let out a little grunt and rocked her hips against him, wanting him to pick up where they left off.

"What do you want?" His smile was devilish now.

"Gar." She breathed unable to comprehend.

"Tell me what you want."

"You. I want you."

"What do you want me to do?"

His finger flicked her clit and she let out a gasp.

"Touch me. _Please_ Gar."

His fingers began to rub her throbbing clit again and her moans continued without stopping.

"_Azar_, more."

His other finger began to slightly poke into her opening, sending a spike of pleasure through her body, which she responded to by digging her nails into his shoulders. His finger slowly slid into her slick folds and pumped up and down, matching the grinding motion of her hips, ripping a greedy cry from Raven's throat. Her hips pressed against him harder and her walls clamped down on his finger. She started muttering words he did not understand, mixed with a few swears and his name.

Beastboy thrust his finger in deeper and her body shot up, with a loud cry of his name her body went ridged and he could barley move his finger. Her hands slammed him into the bed, rendering him immobile, keeping him there as she rode out her orgasam. With a lingering high-pitched gasp, she collapsed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled his fingers from her undies and threw his arms over her waist, worn out from their activities.

"I love you, Rae."

She nestled into his chest. "That was amazing. I didn't know you could do that."

He chuckled "Me neither."

He looked around the room, trying to glance at her clock to check the time, and his face fell.

"Raven."

"Hmmm?"

"Raven!"

"What?"

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Look at your room."

She swung around and her jaw dropped.

"Azar."

Her whole room at been literally torn apart, every book had been ripped from the shelves, the book case itself smashed and lying on the floor. Her dresser lied in ruin, clothes thrown around the room, some ripped to shreds. Practically everything glass was shattered, wood was splintered, and everything else, was well, a mess. The only thing that stayed intact was the bed they were lying on.

"_My room._"


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL AMZING BEAUTIFUL READERS! Sorry for making you wait so long but let me tell you, its worth it. I LOVE this chapter.**

**I'm planning on updating all the chapters soon for spelling errors and whatnot, nothing major.**

**So a few things you've got to check out,**

**Some awesome deviant artists- (obvi delete the spaces) limey404. deviantart .com (love this stuff, so perfect, might use one of her pics for a cute KND one shot. Love it so much.)**

**annnddddd- www. kawaiitas. deviantart. com (seriously good BBRae stuff that kills me.)**

**Also thank you kawaiitas for your lovley review! it made me so happy.**

**Ideas and shit always welcome!**

**OHHHH! btw if you want to watch the new Teen Titans Go, but, like me, have no TV, use this- /teen-titans-go-episode-1-legendary-sandwich-pie-b ros (just give it like a min or two to load, its not deleted don't worry.)**

**BTW I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW that I blew off two assignments and skipped two classes to finish this chapter. THATS how dedicated I am.**

**jk im just lazy as fuck**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! enjoy **

* * *

Raven was walking around her room, clad in a old t-shirt and shorts, waving her hands and using her magic to repair some of the damage it had caused. Beastboy was zipping up his pants awkwardly. They had not spoken a word since she had floated off the bed and began to reconstruct her room.

"Rae."

"Shh. I'm concentrating."

She spoke coldly and he heaved a heavy sigh. She was mad. Really there was nothing to be mad about, in his opinion, its not like her breaking things hadn't happened before, and only her room had taken a beating. It was completely manageable and perfectly fine, but knowing Raven, he knew she was going to make it a big deal.

They didn't call her the dark diva behind her back for nothing.

He began to pick some books up and place them back on the bookshelf she had uprighted.

"You don't need to do that."

"I'm just helping."

"Well don't"

He shoved the last of the books on the shelf and continued helping her clean. She turned to meet his glare.

"What are you doing."

"Helping."

"I said I don't need your help."

"Can we not do this please."

Her eyes narrowed "Do what."

"Can you just please, _not_ overreact to this."

"Beastboy, my powers just destroyed my room!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but you've been drinking and I'm sure we can figure this out and prevent it from happening again."

"It's not happening again."

He blinked "Oh well, that was easy I guess."

"No, IT"S not happening again."

His eyes narrowed as she turned her back and resumed her task.

"That's it? You're done. Are you fucking kidding me? You're snubbing me? Just like that? You won't even _try_? Goddamn it Raven, don't you give a shit about me at all?"

She spun around to face him. "Of course I _care_, Beastboy. But what am I supposed to do? I can't control my magic around you. And I hate it. I loathe being out of control. It's my worst nightmare come true. And what does it matter anyway? What did you expect from this relationship?"

"A hell of a lot more than this. Look, I know you feel helpless 'cause of your powers but-"

"I'm not the only one whose powers have gotten the better of them, Garfield."

He sucked in a sharp breath. He paused before he spoke. "I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't, but The Beast is another story."

"I wouldn't-"

"You wouldn't even realize it was happening until it was too late."

"_Rae_."

"Don't."

"But Rae, I lo-"

"No, Beastboy. This is doing us both a favor. You know The Beast has been slipping through, and so have my emotions. It's only a matter of time until one of us hurts the other. I don't want a relationship like that. Where I have to always worry about killing my partner. That's not love. _This_ isn't love. I care about you, Gar, I really do, but how can I continue this when the result is horrible?"

He looked down, ears dropping. "Is this what you want?"

Her heart fell. "It's not about what I want."

He stepped towards her and took her hands in his.

"Give me a chance. Give this a chance. I know, I know it's tough, but for us, a relationship was never going to be easy no matter what way you slice it. C'mon Rae, one last chance. We'll take it slow, figure it out. I _love_ you. That's real."

She bit her lip. His eyes were begging her. Azar how she loved those eyes. Damn him.

"Okay. Maybe you're right. I mean, I am a little drunk." she sighed, defeated.

He brightened a bit and hugged her close.

"God, Rae, don't scare me like that."

She wrapped her palms around his shoulders and held him there.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning, Robin called a meeting.

"We will all be taking patrols. 24/7, round the clock, constant watch. I installed more security cameras all over the city. We have to catch these women, we _cannot_ let another person die."

The team nodded. Cyborg stood up.

"I finally analyzed both Kevin and Raven's blood last night. I had the idea to cross check the two, and I was right, both intoxicants were the same. It appears to be some kind of homemade hallucinogenic."

Robin thought this over before continuing on with his first statement. "The police have also set up a team to patrol the city at all hours. Between both of us, we should have the city covered. But we cannot just be looking out for plain kidnappings. When we discovered Father O'Brien's body, it seemed her had come there willingly, he might have been lured inside or told to go there. Either way, we must be on the look out for anything out of the ordinary. _Anything_. We must stay alert. I will not let this happen again."

Beastboy waved his hand casually.

"Yes Beastboy."

"So how are these patrols going to work? We need to sleep too ya know."

"I know. Well, my idea is that maybe two or three of us patrol, while one watches the tower, and one or two of us sleeps. We only stop for alerts and eating and such."

"Sounds great." Beastboy spoke slightly sarcastically. "When do we start?"

"As soon as I send you all the route I have mapped out for us."

"Soooo.. I'll take first sleep shift."

Beastboy could make out Robin's eye roll from underneath the boy wonder's mask.

"Sure Beastboy. Tower watch?"

"Oh! Me! I was planning on preparing some food from my home planet. You may consume it when you are back from your patrol, yes?!"

Robin and the others cringed.

"Sure Star, that sounds great. So that means Cyborg Raven and I will start the patrol."

Beastboy walked off. "Have fun guys. I hope you catch the bad guys before my shift." He yawned and stalked off toward his room, relieved he would be able to catch up on the sleep he lost last night worrying about him and Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few hours later, Raven was shaking the green changeling awake.

"Beastboy, it's your shift for tower watch, Starfire left and its my turn to sleep."

"Urrgggghhhhhhh. Five more minutes."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Get up you lazy shit."

"Watch it."

She poked him, accidentally ticking him in the process. He let out a loud howl and jumped. The corners of her mouth twitched.

She tickled him again.

"RAVEN! STOP IT!"

He was now fully awake, twisting and turning trying to get out of her reach. Wails were muffled by hysterical laughter and he flung himself out of bed, gently pushing her away from him. She laughed.

"Jeez, Beastboy, I didn't know you were so ticklish."

He gave her a snide look and sat back down on his bed, pulling on his boots. "Yeah, well, don't do that again.

She chuckled "No promises."

She walked over to him and slid herself onto his lap, his eyes looking a little surprised but hands gliding to her hips. She pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry for last night."

"It's okay."

"I shouldn't have been so mean."

"I understand why you were. You were scared."

"Yes, but still. I care about you Gar, and I shouldn't be so awful to you. We're past that."

"You right though, about my powers. They're not completely under my control."

"I wouldn't worry Beastboy, _my_ powers can shut you down in a second."

"True. Just send me to where you're dad is. Meeting the girl's parents always sets the guy straight. And your dad is literally the scariest dude ever."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah don't think your ever gonna get dad's approval."

He chuckled. "Not too worried. As long as you're happy."

"You make me happy."

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him.

He kissed her back, then frowned. "I have a question."

"I think I know what it is."

His eyes glanced down then back at her nervously "Are you ever- I mean, do you think you could- do you see yourself..?" He stuttered all over his words.

"Gar, when I'm ready, you'll know. And I think it's coming sooner than you think."

His smile covered his face and his eyes held so much love for her. His hand slid up to cup the empath's face.

"I love you so much."

She kissed him again and held him close. His fingers ran through her hair.

She leaned up and moved back onto her feet.

"I seriously need some rest."

"Alright. I'll go on Tower duty. Wohoo."

She smiled at his sarcasm before he walked her too her room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy had only an hour left in his shift before Cyborg came to relieve him and he would patrol with the love birds. He had flung himself over the couch and was flipping through the channels rapidly as he sucked down a smoothie. He stopped at his favorite late- night comedy and let his arm go limp at his side. He was engrossed in the program, occasionally releasing the straw caught between his lips to laugh at the cartoon.

Suddenly, the screen went blank, then showed an incoming video chat. Batman's emblem was shown across the monitor. Beastboy's eyes went wide, mouth slack-jawed as he twisted his body to sit up right. He sat in utter awe an astonishment before he got ahold of himself.

"Focus Beastboy!"

He stood up, straightening himself, and accepted the incoming call.

"Batman... sir."

"Oh, Beastboy. I was expecting Dick."

"He's out."

"Patrolling I assume. That boy never did like to sit still."

"Can I help you with anything? Sir?"

"I heard of the sacrifices happening in your city."

"Nothing's official." Beastboy lifted his head a bit more.

"Yes, well, other people disagree. I believe you all are in over your head with this one, kid."

Beastboy knew how mad Robin would be at this statement, he would yell and snap at his mentor and end the call, only proving Bruce's point.

"With all do respect, sir, we've been taking care of this city for quite some time now, and we're all adults. We're not stupid. This is a complicated case, yes, but we know this city and we know how to protect it. We can, we _will_, fix this mess up ourselves."

"I think you're overestimating yourselves, son."

"I think you're underestimating this team, sir."

Batman leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, looking thoughtfully at the green young man standing proudly in front of him.

"Maybe you're right. You all have grown. Forgive me, sometimes I forget. Dick will always be a kid to me. But you should know, this kind of thing isn't going to be fixed just because you heighten patrols."

"Can't just sit around and wait, now can we?"

Batman chuckled. "You're right. I'm surprised the Justice League didn't offer _you_ a position on their team."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean along with Cyborg, they have enough room, they should have just offered you both spots, I don't see why not. Maybe you can have Cyborg put in a good word for you."

"Cyborg? On the Justice League? He wouldn't. He's a Titan!"

"Things change, Beastboy. I'll see you around. Tell Dick I called."

Beastboy stood there dumbfounded as the transmission was ended on him. He stared at the black screen for he didn't even know how long.

If it wasn't for the alarm, he might have not even moved.

"Beastboy, come on, we have to meet the others." Raven appeared from the floor, rousing him.

"Yeah, let's go." he spoke weakly.

They arrived at a school's soccer feild not long afterward. Police were surrounding a small building that housed the girl's and boy's bathrooms. They made their way over to find Starfire outside. She looked at her friends with sad eyes.

"This one, I fear, is the worst yet."

Beastboy glanced at Raven before proceeding inside. Their leader stood with his arms folded staring at the blood cover stalls. Blood splatters and splashes painted the room. A heavy, thick scent of death filled the tiny space. Beastboy almost choked, barley able to breathe. Raven tugged on his sleeve and he turned to find her pointing at something, he circled around and found the girl's bathroom mirror that cover one wall above the sinks. The mirror was stained, but on it, drawn in blood, clearly made a sentence.

"_He Will Rise_."

"What does it mean?" He asked aloud.

"Don't know." Robin's voice was tight.

"Why wasn't this at the other two bodies?"

Robin's arms unfolded and he looked at Beastboy, unflinching. "They know we're watching."

"Pretty ballsy."

"It's a dare, a tease really. A 'catch me if you can' sort of thing."

Beastboy snorted.

He turned back around to find Raven outside one stall with a police officer. He trudged over and stood next to her. His eyes closed almost immediately.

The girl's body was slumped over, propped up by the toilet behind her, mouth agape in horror. Her empty crimson chest glaring back at him. Pieces of skin hung sickenly from her body. You could clearly see where what was left of her breast hung, cut into and chopped apart. Her hair appeared to had been ripped out off her head, leaving bloodied mats of blonde tuffs and angry, aggravated holes in her scalp. The most gruesome part, however, lied when you looked at her face. Empty, dark holes stood where her eyes should have been, veins hanging out, dangling over her cheeks.

"Oh my God." Beastboy turned away, unable to look again.

He walked away hasty, the sorceress turning around to glance at him.

"Oh my _fucking_ God." He was angry. "Why is this happening? Why can't we stop it."

He turned on Robin, who was standing right behind him.

"Control, Beastboy."

"_Control_? That girl doesn't even look like she's fifteen! She's been transformed into some kind of twisted creepy rag doll! Where were WE? What the hell are we doing Robin? She's just a kid! A fucking kid, Robin! We cant even- ARRRRRGGG!"

Beastboy's fist launched into the nearest wall, cracking the tile and sending it tumbling to the ground, leaving a deep dent in the wall.

"_Beastboy._" Robin grabbed his arm. "I said, control yourself. _Now_."

Beastboy's breath heaved as he looked into the narrowed eyes of his leader.

"Sorry."

Robin nodded and let him go.

Raven came over and took his clenched fingers into her hands, begging to heal it.

"That was pretty stupid." She deadpanned.

He grunted in response.

"Just relax, okay? We'll talk about it once we're home."

"I don't want to talk about it."

She glanced up at his face, he stared straight ahead. She looked at him with concern, his mouth was set in a flat line.

She finished her work and released him from her grip.

"Thanks." he rubbed it with his uninjured hand.

"Just get it together."

She walked away leaving him alone. He decided to take a look around once more, might as well actually be useful, he figured. He morphed into a hound and started sniffing around. The air was dense with the scent of blood and human skin. Beastboy tried to push past the odor and find something else. No incense this time, just cheap floor cleaner from the school and toilet water. Ugh. He sniffed under the mirrors and in the stalls. Nothing.

Damn. He thought. He made his way over to the girl's body. He had been avoiding this. He sniffed around her, not getting too close. She smelt like new clothes and grass. He sniffed closer. Hairspray. He noticed a ring on her finger. He leaned down to look at it. It looked like a purity ring. Huh. He sniffed. Wait. He sniffed again, closer faster, nose almost pressed to her wrist.

That smell.

It was _that_ smell. The aroma he had smelt in the forrest, the one he couldn't put his finger on. The one he had smelt before.

The green hound howled.

"What is it friend?" Starfire was leaning over him, Robin right behind her.

He morphed back into himself. "The smell. It's the same as the one I knew in the forrest. Her perfume."

"You smelt her perfume in the forrest?" Starfire questioned.

"Well, not her's but it was there. One of the women must wear the same perfume."

"How do you know?" Robin quizzed.

"Perfumes smell differently on person to person. But definitely the same perfume."

"Starfire, have the officer's find and search her bag for a perfume, then her locker." The alien raced off.

"I can tell you it's an expensive perfume. Not a generic. It has that certain flavor to it."

"I'll take your word for it."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the tower, the friends sat around in silence.

"What now?" Cyborg asked, sounding beaten.

"I don't know." Robin was leaning against the wall pinching the bridge of his nose. "_He will rise again_...? What does that _mean_?"

"Maybe this means the killings are for the sacrifice?" Starfire offered. "They are attempting to raise the deceased, or perhaps this is the case of Raven's father...?"

"It does seem like it. But I am not familiar with this method, so either it is a ceremony I do not know, or a cheap cover up." Raven sat cross legged, staring at the others.

"How many sacrificial ceremonies are there that you don't know?" Cyborg asked.

"Not many." Raven said bitterly. "I know almost all of them, I studied them before Trigon came for me. There could be some I don't know about, and there are obviously some that are made up."

"That's what I'm afraid of. This could all be a trick. How do we know if it's real?" Robin slammed his fist into the desk.

"Perhaps we should do the research? See if we can find this method?" Starfire cocked her head to the side.

"Maybe. I just wish we could figure out their next target!" Robin looked back at his team. "You've been pretty quite Beastboy. Are you alright?"

"M' fine."

"If you want to talk about it, we're here." Cyborg turned to face his friend.

Beastboy snorted. "Yeah, I don't think I'm the one who needs to be doing the talking."

Robin's eyes narrowed "What does that mean?"

"Batman called today. Said Cyborg was offered a spot at the Justice League."

The half robot sucked in a breath sharply. "BB, nothing's official yet-"

Beastboy noticed Robin look away. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. So Robin knew, not me." his eyes surveyed the room.

Starfire's head fell, hair coving her face.

"Oh you told Starfire too. Great. Raven?"

Raven looked at him, face emotionless.

"You too, huh. Well I'm glad you all thought I was so insignificant that I was left in the dark."

"BB, it's not like that. I wasn't sure if I wanted the position. I figured if I told you, you would get mad and tell me not to go and I-"

"You think I'd do that to you? I'm your fucking best friend. I'm happy for you. It's a great fucking offer. Clearly you don't give a shit about my opinion anyways, so what does it matter?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Beastboy threw his head back and laughed bitterly. "Oh yeah, 'cuz letting me be the biggest dumb ass in Titian Tower is the best option. Thanks Cyborg, I feel so much better now."

"Garfield." Robin warned. Cyborg held up a hand.

"I was gonna tell you!"

"When? When you were halfway out the door?"

"I knew you'd hate me for this so I-"

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR GODDAMN BEST FRIEND! You're _supposed_ to trust me. You're _supposed_ to tell me everything. You're _supposed_ to come to me for help. You didn't even think I could handle it! You guys gotta stop treating me like the little kid I was when we first met. I've changed. I grew up. And apparently so have the rest of you, But I don't know if it's for the better."

Beastboy gave each of them a hard angry look. His eyes lingered on Raven and Cyborg.

He turned on his heal and walked out the door, out of Titan Tower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Can I just please tell you how much I love myself right now? I'm cackling evilly right at this moment. I think I just might fuck up this story. Not in this chapter thought, this one's just a precursor to the evil I have planned.**

**Then again, Maybe I'll leave it. **

**Whatever. **

**_OKAY IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME! _****Sex. if you guys are gonna maybe eventually read some bbrae sex, how would you like it, I've been tossing around the idea of some more kinky rough sex, but then again they are virgins, and first time sex in real life is awkward as fuck, so realistic, saucy, or basic? please let me knowwww. **

_**OMG OMG OMG I REDID THE CHAPTERS, FOREALZ THIS TIME! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO BACK, THE STORY IS THE SAME, JUST MAKES MORE SENSE AND I LIKE IT BETTER SO DO AS YOU WISH!**_

**GO FORTH MY LOVES! SMUT AND SMARTS AWAIT YEE, MY READER!**

* * *

Cyborg sat, arms crossed staring blankly at the TV. Starfire floated over and hovered next to her older friend.

"Cyborg-"

"Save it Star, thanks, but I messed up."

Starfire looked at him with pleading eyes. "Beastboy and you are close friends. He is hurt, but you did not mean to cause him such pain, he will forgive you."

"I don't know about this one, Star."

"Beastboy has lost too many people to let his pride destroy a friendship."

Cyborg was silent for a minute. "Thanks Starfire. Now if only he'd come home."

It had been hours since the shape shifter's angry departure. Raven had sat and meditated by the window, secretly waiting for him to return. After about two hours, she retreated to her room with one final glance at the cityscape. Robin had sauntered off to make phone calls to the police station and to that _ever so helpful _medical examiner. Cyborg had remained in his current position, beating himself up over his stupidity.

"I am assured he will return! He must simply be doing the 'cooling down', yes?"

"I guess. I just wish he'd hurry up."

Just as the alien princess was resting a comforting hand on the half robot's shoulder, Robin came busting in, a wild look in his eye.

"Guys, I think I found it. The ritual!"

Cyborg turned around, looking incredulous. "How the hell you do that?"

"Research! It's right on this huge cult website! Get Raven, I'll call Beastboy, you're not gonna like that I found."

Starfire took to the air and darted off to the sorceress's room.

"Do you think he's gonna answer?"

"He better." Robin flicked open his communicator "Beastboy, come in, Beastboy, this is an emergency."

There was a staticy pause on the end of the line, then Beastboy's voice.

"What's wrong?" his tone stiff.

"You need to get back to the tower, stat, I've found something."

Another long pause. "I'll be there."

Robin closed the communicator and looked over at the mechanical man.

"Guess he's not _too_ mad."

Cyborg scoffed, doubtful.

Raven emerged with her alien friend. "Is Beastboy coming?" She asked coldly.

"He'll be here. Sit."

The Titans arranged themselves on the couch, Raven and Cyborg looking slightly uncomfortable, eyes shifting towards the door.

When it finally slid open, the changeling walked through, looking only at Robin. He stood behind the couch, arms crossed, and waited. Cyborg looked in the other direction, guilty. Raven stared directly at his face, trying to get a read from him. She couldn't get a fix on his emotions. This angered her.

"Okay now that we're all here," Robin cleared his throat. He clicked a button on the mainframe and a website popped up on screen for the team to see. "I found a website dedicated to cult demonic worship. It has instructions on how to raise a demon, how to please one, proper was to 'pray' to each demon, DIY animal sacrifices, proper ways to drink blood, it's basically a how-to on everything about dark species."

Starfire grimaced.

"Now, this site seems to have quite a following, very unsettling. But easy to find creeps. _And_ easy to find their rituals and methods." Robin clicked another button on the keyboard. A new screen popped up and Raven and Cyborg both leaned forward. Beastboy's hands gripped the back of the couch. "This is the ritual I believe the women are using. It requires human sacrifices to raise this demon, but in return, the demon will grant one wish."

"What demon?" Beastboy said, disgusted.

"I don't know. The demon is referred to as the 'Unnamed Warrior'. God knows what that means."

"What else does it say?" Raven directed.

"It explains the requirements of each sacrifice, all matching what we have witnessed. The 'mortals' necessary are; The Sinner, The Virgin, The Deceiver, The Do- Gooder, and The Man of God."

Starfire looked appalled. "FIVE?! FIVE PEOPLE MUST BE KILLED FOR ONE WISH?"

"Must be one hell of a genie" Beastboy sighed, sunken.

"Okay so, The Sinner can be Miska? Right? That's why they had to break into the jail. But, why him? Couldn't they have gotten any old thief or whatever?" Cyborg asked, confused.

Robin pointed at him proudly. "_Exactly_! Why Kevin? Why go through all that trouble for someone you're going to kill? Why not get someone easier?"

Cyborg shook is head, shrugging.

"My guess is they _wanted_ to kill Kevin Miska, if they had to kill a sinner, why not him? He was an awful man, and what if, _what if_ one of the women had a personal vendetta against him? They have to kill a sinner. So why not one she wants dead, one she believes deserves it? _What if_ one, or more, of the women was impacted by Miska? What if he killed someone she knew, so in turn, she kills him?"

"What if _that's_ why Miska was afraid to go with them? Because he knew why they were there! Because he knew what he had done to them, and that they wanted revenge!" Raven's eyes were wide, fists clenched.

Robin nodded excitedly, "He may have recognized one of them, he might have met one of these women in his lifetime, and was afraid of what she might do."

"All we gotta do is look at the people he's hurt, then see who would have an interest in revenge, and more importantly, dark magic!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"But what of the others?" Starfire insisted.

"Well," Robin started, frowning, "The Man of God is obviously Father O'Brien, we can look into his past as well, and the girl we just found, she could fit into any category, really."

"She's The Virgin." Beastboy looked up, face certain.

Robin looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"She had a purity ring on. And my instincts. Animals know those sorts of things, weirdly."

Robin nodded. "I'll call the medical examiner just in case. But Good work Beastboy."

"So now that we are informed of the female's targets, are we closer to solving the case?" Starfire looked hopeful.

"We're defiantly closer than before, but as for protection, these people could be anybody.' Robin's tone was regretful as he looked at his shoes, voice fading.

"I don't know who to protect."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy sat in his room, hunched over, absent-mindedly tossing a ball back and forth between his hands.

A soft rap came at his door. He looked up slightly "Come in."

Raven slid the door open and padded into the room. She stood looking at his hunched back. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I am."

Pause.

"Are you mad at me?"

The ball stopped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place."

He snorted. "Yeah, sure."

"It wasn't Beastboy, my relationship with you is irrelevant. It was his secret to tell. Besides, would you really want to hear it from me?"

Beastboy stood up, throwing the ball at the ground. "You should have _made_ him tell me."

"I gave him my advice. I did tell him to let you know, especially before he made a decision."

"HE MADE A DECISION?" Beastboy fumed. He walked around the room aimlessly, looking as if he wanted desperately to punch something.

"I don't think he has yet. And he's probably not going to until he makes peace with you."

"WHY? What does he care? He left me out of the loop again. Tell me Raven, _why_ is it when anything important happens, I'm the last to know? Why am I not important enough?"

"Get over yourself, Gar, you are important. He was just afraid of leaving you. He didn't want you to feel like you were losing someone close to you again."

"That's fucking stupid."

"You're the one being stupid right now. I get it, your upset. You have the right to be. In some ways, you're right, you are unfairly treated like a child. But it's not because anyone thinks less of you, it's because we want to protect you."

"_I don't need to be sheltered anymore_!"

"I know."

Beastboy slumped back down on his bed, hands pressed to his face.

"I'm sorry Gar." Raven strolled over to sit down next to him and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just confused, and aggravated, and... sad..." He turned to look at her with heavy eyes.

"I know." She leaned her head against his arm. "Me too."

"Growing up sucks." he chuckled bitterly.

She snorted "Tell me about it." She brought her palm to his cheek and pulled his face towards hers to kiss him.

The day's activities had taken a toll on Beastboy. The angrier he felt, the more animalistic he became. But at Raven's touch, the animals inside him took that anger and channeled it into something else. Lust.

His body twisted towards her rapidly, hands were gripping her hips in a instant. Her heart skipped a beat as she melted into his touch. He was coaxing her mouth open and running his fingers up her body. She let out a little sigh and gripped his hair, her other hand pulling on the front of his suit. He stood up to face her, never leaving her mouth, so now both his feet we on the ground, whole body facing her, hands on the bed. Her hands began to tug on his shirtfront, wanting his body back on her's again. He was intoxicating. She wanted him. Bad.

His hands grabbed her butt and lifted her up slightly, dragging her onto the bed with him, so he lay on top of her. She threw off her cloak, letting it fall in a heap on the ground somewhere. He ripped his mouth away from her's.

He sighed. "Raven."

"Mhhm?"

"You should probably go."

She raised her head to look at him. "What? Why?"

"It's just- kinda, its been a long day, and when I'm angry, well- it sets him off. And I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded, still pulling on his shirt. "I think we'll be okay."

She pressed her mouth back on his and he let out a little grunt, pressing his body firmly against her's, momentarily satisfying her growing lust. His mouth was torn away once again.

"No, seriously Rae, I wouldn't be able to control myself at all, and he's not gentle. I could really hurt you."

"He wouldn't hurt me." She moved to kiss his jaw, he dodged.

"How do you know Rae?"

"Because I do." She said aggravated.

"Raven, there's something I need to tell you."

Her eye's narrowed. "What?"

"I think- I think he wants you to be his mate." The words came out rushed.

"What does that mean? Like impregnate me?"

"No! No, at least, not yet. But-" Beastboy licked his lips, trying to figure out how to word this properly "His partner, forever. Do you understand what that means Raven?"

"Like, married?"

"Stronger than that, some animals mate for life. They find that one partner and that's it. Once they mate, have sex that is, that bond is forever. Unbreakable. The Beast is one of those animals."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And he wants me?"

He paused. "Yeah."

"Why?"

He blinked at her, thinking it obvious. "Because I love you, Rae."

Her heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. He was so... Beautiful.

'Gar, I think I-"

"Please Rae, not now. Don't. I can't" He begged, knowing if she told him, right then, he would have to have her, there would be no exceptions. The Beast would take over and claim her. His primal side was already seeping through enough already, telling Beastboy to_ touch_ her already, make her _cum_ for him, make her _beg_ for him, make her scream his name until she couldn't speak.

God how he _needed _her.

"Garfield, I-"

His mouth came down over her's, rendering her unable to speak. He was rough, not even attempting at her zipper, simply ripping her leotard to shreds. She let out a quick yell before pulling his top loose and over his head. His eyes drank her in hungrily, wondering where to start. Her fingers were undoing his zipper. His mouth came down on her neck and he kissed and sucked until he was sure he'd left a mark. One thumb rubbed her nipple and the other thumb brushed against her mouth, parting her lips, stroking them. Her mouth kissed his finger. She began sliding down his pants. He stood on his knees to help her finish removing them. His erection was clearly visible through his boxers, which were abruptly grabbed and pulled down and off his body.

This was the first time she'd seen him completely naked. His knees were still touching the bed, the rest of his body stood straight, looking down at her. She inspected his throbbing dick, she gripped and started stroking him. She heard a growl from his throat. His head was titled toward the sky, enjoying the feel of her. She felt him harden even more in her hand, she messaged the head, provoking more rumbles from the changeling's chest.

She got an idea. Her head gravitated toward him and she licked his head, His eyes shot open and he looked down at her with wide eyes. She smiled up at him mischievously, then took the head of his dick into her small mouth. A low moan was heard and his fingers gripped her hair. She pumped up and down, slowly, not wanting to choke herself. His hand pressed into her slightly, not wanting to hurt her but wanting _more_. She swirled her tongue around the head and his skull rolled backwards as he groaned. She could feel the blood rushing to his throbbing organ. She used her hand and pulled while her tongue found the tiny fold that he seemed to love, and rubbed it. She heard a satisfying and desperate moan from her lover and smiled internally. She continued this motion, still stroking him, when his hand grabbed her hair suddenly and pushed her toward his pelvis slightly, making her wince. His head fell forward to look down at her, breath heaving.

She felt a warm liquid shoot into her mouth as he let out a little howl. Not knowing what else to do, she swallowed the substance quickly. Beastboy's hand relaxed, then he slumped face first into the bed, holding her close, trying to catch his breath. She smiled, happy with herself, and stroked his hair. His hazy eyes flicked open and looked at her.

"Gar, I lo-"

"Nope!"

He was back on top of her, tongue already entwined with her's.

Her legs clung to his hips, pelvis grinding against him, desperate for any sort of friction. He sucked on her lip and continued kiss down her neck and the tops of her breasts. He placed a kiss on each nipple before taking one into his mouth. She gasped as her nails dug into his shoulders, hips grinding into him harder, faster.

"Gar_._" She breathed as he nipped at her peaks.

His nail traced her other nipple, making the empath cry out in pleasure. He dug in slightly, a shot of pain striking her body, but in the most amazing way. He bit softly at the flesh of her breast, her head fell back. The small pain mixed with the enormous amounts of pleasure he was giving her was making her wet. She _wanted_ him.

His small claw like nails had emerged from his fingers and were now digging into her skin, sending shivers up her spine. She heard a growl from him as he kissed and nibbled every inch of her. He could smell her scent pooling between her thighs. He wanted to rip those sexy purple panties off and bury himself deep inside her. He pinched a nipple roughly. She gasped.

"_Gar_."

God how he loved it when she said his name. It was like a drug. He moved his hands and grasped her round ass, squeezing it firmly, claiming it. She let out another little desperate moan, her hips were wildly rubbing against his, trying to find some release.

"_Please_."

He smiled and squeezed tighter, loving the feel of her butt in his hands. He moved his mouth back on her neck, ear tilted so he could listen to her heavy breathing catch. His hands grasped the back of her underwear and pulled them apart, ripping them nicely in two. She let out a moan. His dick had recovered and was beginning to harden again, pressed against her opening. The sensation of bare skin against bare skin was exhilarating. She let out a wimpier, he could feel her slick folds against his shaft. His finger came down and his thumb rubbed around her clit, not touching it yet, but making her cry out in anticipation. He made circles around her entrance, slipping in only enough to give her a taste, but no relief from her burning need.

He wondered how long he could make her wait. He slid down her body and pulled her legs apart harshly and looked at her, on display for him. He'd never seen her like this, open and waiting for him. Trembling and wet. He enjoyed it. His finger traced around her tiny bundle of nerves, making her arch her back. He smiled. He rubbed her and she let out a desperate groan. While one thumb worked her clit, His other caressed her tight hole. Her hands dug into the sheets, clinging on to them for dear life.

Beastboy used his claw to scrape around her most sensitive area lightly, carefully. She jumped and gasped. She appeared to like the slight torture he was giving her. He used one finger to poke into her slightly. He watched as her hips ground against his finger, wailing and moaning in desperation, begging for more friction. He withdrew his finger and she let out a disappointed groan. He used the pad of his finger to graze her clit, and observed again as she writhed under his tiny contact. He moved his fingertip in a circle, smirking.

"I didn't know you liked to be teased Raven."

The sorceress grunted and continued rubbing against him. He moved his mouth to her inner thigh and bit down on her soft skin. She cried out, but not in agony.

"And pain. You like pain."

Raven looked down into his face. "Well I'm half demon, aren't I?" She breathed.

He crawled back up her body, but let his fingers remain stroking her. She looked into Beastboy's eyes a little nervously. He leaned into her hair, teeth grazing her earlobe.

"What else do you like, Rae? _Tell me_."

At this point, Raven was fully aware that The Beast was leaking into Gar. She knew he was not fully in control, that he wasn't entirely himself. She knew the risk. But she didn't care. She knew Gar had been keeping her from saying the L word for a reason. If she said it, The Beast would be unleashed. He would claim Raven for himself, to be no one else's but his. Forever. So as log as she didn't say it, Gar would still, mostly, be in control, and she would be safe.

But what if she did say it?

What if she told him?


	10. Chapter 10

**kay guys, not really happy with myself right now. The awesome idea I had? Yeah, tly forgot what it was. If I don't write it down, I forget it! Anyways, I hope the story line still flows and I'm not letting any of you down, please let me know. I don't want you or my story to suffer just because I have writer's block! **

**Thank you so much for being so patient! I know it's been like over a week since I updated, but my life right now is kind of a ruckus. I'm out of school in 2 weeks, then I fly home. So I'll be able to relax again after that. **

**As always, I love you guys, you rock my socks, and REVIEW PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS! **

**oh, oh oh, and if you didn't notice, those links I put in earlier that I forgot to put spaces in so they'd show up, are fixed so you can actually tell what the fuck I'm talking about. Sorry, please ignore the crazy person behind the laptop.**

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open.

Ugh. Her head was pounding. She lifted a hand to place it on her forehead, but as soon as she moved, pain shot through her. She swore.

What the hell.

She carefully sat up and looked down at herself.

She gasped. Every inch of her was covered in bruises accompanied with small puncture wounds and bite marks. It looked as if claws had ripped into her skin, and fangs had cut into her flesh, leaving it raw and battered. She looked down, his white sheets were stained with red. Her whole body screamed out in protest as she turned to look into the mirror hanging opposite Beastboy's bed. Her hair was a mess, black and blue painted her neck and shoulders. Her face, thankfully, remained mostly unharmed.

She heard a grunt next to her and looked over at the green man lying naked beside her.

A sheet was thrown lazily across his hips, but his back was in full view. Long, thin gashes covered his skin. It looked like someone had dug their fingernails into the changeling's body and carved so deep, they drew blood. Raven brought her shaky hands to her face. Her nails had blood underneath them. She drew in a quick breath. The boy beside her attempted to roll onto his back, but quickly flipped back onto his side as soon as his injured back made contact with the bed. He flipped over the other way to face her, still snoring loudly. She raised a hand to her mouth. Beastboy's face had been torn apart. Cuts and swollen bruises covered his face, arms, and chest, along with more slices from her nails. His lip was split and bleeding, painful looking hickeys coated the skin on his neck. He too bore a few vicious bite marks. Right now, he looked more red than green.

Trembling fingers shook the changeling awake.

"Beastboy! Wake up!"

He let out a little groan and squinted his eyes. She shook him again and his eyelids flicked open.

"What is it? An alert?" he inquired groggily.

"No, worse."

He finally looked at her. Eyes went wide.

"Raven! What happened to you?"

"What does it look like happened?" She gestured at his own body, making him look down and go slack jawed.

"Wh- What the fuck! What happened to us?!"

Raven crossed her arms. "You don't remember?"

"No!" He hesitated, looking distraught, "Do you?"

Her arms relaxed as she shook her head. "No, nothing. I came into your room last night, and we, well..."

"Yeah yeah I remember that part, but not how we got these bruises. Raven, what are we gonna do?"

"I- I don't know!" Tears started gathering in her lashes.

"Rae." He reached out to touch her cheek. She shrunk back. He pulled his hand away, hurt. "What's wrong?"

She turned away and folded her legs in a lotus position. "I'm going to visit my emotions, see if they remember what happened."

"Okay."

"He listened to her chant three times before she silenced and her body started levitating. He sighed deeply, looking down at his wounds. He shook. This was not good.

Raven awoke in her mind. Only wisdom was present.

"Where is she?" Raven demanded, storming over to her neutral emotion.

Wisdom ignored her. "You do not need to speak to her. I can tell you what you did last night."

"What _I_ did? _WHAT I DID_? _I_ did not do anything! It was her, not me! If _I_ did those things, _I_ would have remembered it!"

"Relax."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? STOP protecting her. _You_ are supposed to be my emotion!"

"I AM YOUR EMOTION. What does that tell you?"

Raven's eyes narrowed and she pushed passed wisdom with a huff.

It wasn't to hard to find Lust's domain. Tall, thick trees shot up from the ground and flowers that looked as if they had been painted by Georgia O'Keeffe herself littered the small area.

"Where are you?" Raven bellowed into the depths of her mind.

Lust slinked out from behind a bush. "Hello Raven. How may I be of assistance?"

"Tell me what you did last night!"

"I think you already know what wedid last night."

"I didn't have any part in this! You took over my body!"

"Wasn't talking about you sweet cheeks, I was talking about me and beastie."

"What. The fuck. Did you do."

Lust let out a depressed sigh. "Ugh you're so dramatic. We did it."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"We fucked Raven, and don't act all appalled, I wouldn't have been able to do it if you didn't want too so bad. Like it or not, you consciously made that decision. I just carried out the deed."

"WHAT?"

"You, before I took over, made the decision to have sex with him. You decided, he decided, but me and beastie had all the fun."

_"How could you?"_

"Sorry doll face, but me and him both were popping through so much that it only took that decision to release us. You let your instincts take over for once."

"That does not give you permission to take over! _I can't remember a thing!_ And neither can he!"

Lust let out an exasperated sigh and let her head fall back. "Well sorry, sweet cheeks, but it was too hard to resist. Beastie's just so... _good_. You have impeccable taste girl. I promise next time, I'll let you have him. I'm a good sharer." She winked.

"Don't you get it? This can't happen again! I can't _do this_ anymore. I can't run this risk again, plus the risks we are taking even _kissing_. I could blow up Jump City without even realizing it!"

"Please. No you couldn't. That would take an immense amount of power and Rage. You would feel that building before anything bad could happen."

"No."

"Oh, stop being a little bitch."

"No. I can't. It's done."

"Don't you dare Raven. You love that man, hell, we all love that man."

"It's not enough."

"Get off it. Stop acting like you don't feel anything. I'm living proof that you're wrong."

"We woke up covered in bruises and bite marks Lust! That's not love! That's sex, that's passion, that's lust."

"And that's a part of love whether you like it or not."

"No. I don't want it."

Lust breathed deeply and crossed her arms. If it'll make you feel better, here." Lust waltzed up to Raven and placed two fingers on each side of the sorceress's head. Raven was filled with memories. Last night came flooding in while she winced and gasped, watching the night unfold.

When she was done, Lust pulled back, stepping away. She spoke softer this time. "Don't. Just don't, okay? Try to stop being you for like, two minutes and think about this reasonably."

Raven grunted. She was still fuming, but her mind was unresolved. She turned on her heel, closed her eyes, and fell back into reality.

Beastboy was waiting as patiently as he could, slowly and shakily inspecting his body. God, could this get any worse? And why couldn't he remember? Was The Beast really that strong that he could take control so fully that Beastboy entered a state of unconsciousness? That was not good. Beastboy not being in control was _not good_.

She cleared her throat and he snapped out of his thoughts. "H-Hi."

"I found out."

"Oh, well, that's a relief. Mind filling me in?"

Raven placed her fingers on Beastboy's temples and replayed what had happened not to long ago.

She watched as Beastboy's eyes went wide.

His mind was drowned in images, memories he felt he should have, but didn't.

Then, he remembered.

Her nails had scratched into his back, clinging to him. She was choking out breath as he continued to tease her, taking in the intoxicating scent coming from between her legs.

"What do you want Raven?" He remembered asking her that, hissing in her ear.

Her skin was tinged a deep pink. Breath catching.

_"Fuck me."_

He remembered knowing she was going to say it, but it still managed to take him off guard. He almost snapped out of it, that moment was so surreal. But it was far too late, The Beast had already taken ahold of him.

And there was no way he was letting go now.

Fangs had immediately sank into Raven's throat, eliciting a cry from her. His hands had found their way back to the ass he adored, and squeezed. She was grinding up against him, begging, begging him as he growled and bit her jaw, then her hardened nipples.

"Please, _please_, I _want_ you."

There had been a slight touch of fear in her voice, although from what, he was still unsure.

His claws dragged down her hips and thighs, leaving aggravated, red marks. She cried out again, whimpering, but he had lost all sense of her cries, The Beast had one goal, and one goal only. To mark Raven as his.

He was busying himself, using his mouth to leave small bruises all over her abdomen, when she had reached down and grabbed him. He looked up into glowing eyes.

"I said, _now_." Lust rolled the last word from her tongue seductively.

This made The Beast grin. "I was having fun, weren't you?" he teased.

An alluring grin spread across her face. "Fun, huh?"

And then he was on his back.

And she was on top of him, breasts dangling in his face.

She purred and unleashed her own teeth against his skin. Every bite followed a swift lick that gave him goosebumps. She pressed her pelvis against his hard, thickening cock, and rolled her hips in circles. The wet cum that was leaking from her opening dripped onto him and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Her fingernails dug into his cheeks as she roughly gabbed his face and pulled him in for a searing kiss, nipping his lip so hard, it drew blood.

The Beast hardly seemed to notice. He growled and grabbed ahold of her hips, lifting her up slightly. She responded flawlessly and grabbed his throbbing penis, lining it up with her opening. Without hesitation, he thrust her down painfully and watched as her face twisted, letting out a loud moan. He was greeted with warmth, a searing fire that seemed to live inside this girl. For a moment, he could not move, he felt tight, soft, wet walls surrounding him, and he never wanted to leave this part of her. He wanted to bury himself deep deep inside and never leave. To have his body meet with hers felt _exhilarating_.

She barely had time to adjust before he was forcing her to ride him, up and down, breasts bouncing as he watched her react to every sensation he was giving her. She cried out, yelled and moaned and screamed. Her eyes were wide without seeing, they seemed to perceive nothingness, like her sight had been shut down because of how engorged her other senses were. His claws shot out further, digging into her skin, making her bleed. This only makes her bite her lip. She could not breathe. He flipped her over, lying her down. She pulled him in for another kiss, letting it linger as he realigned himself and pressed deep into her core. She gasped, and her wet mouth came down on the flesh on his neck, sucking mercilessly. Nails dug into his back, stinging, as she screamed. Her nails clung to him, as if she was afraid to let go.

The Beast could feel that both their worlds would be coming to a crashing end soon. He flipped her over, forcing her on her knees and elbows. He used a hand to rub her clit once more. She moans out, unable to do anything but feel and react. He points his dick toward her folds, and rubs the head against her tight slit. He pushed back into her with a grunt, hands landing on her round ass. He reached around and grabbed a nipple rolling it, she moaned and her walls clamped down on him. He leaned back up, spanking her. Another purr rang out. He smirked. He spanked her again with his other hand while pushed into her further, pumping into her as hard and as fast as he could, feeling the pressure inside of him build. He let out a moan of his own and reached around her slim form again to rub her tiny bud. She let out a wail and forced herself onto him, her juices flowing, she was so close. He trust into her and let her grind against him, that proved to be all she needed.

Her whole body shuttered as her world seemed to explode. He held onto her as her release brought him his, and he shotted into her, gripping his lover's hips. When it was over, they both went tumbling onto the bed, tangled up in each other.

The Beast looked into Lust's eyes and smiled.

And then it went dark.

Beastboy blinked. "Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"I don't know what to say."

"Gar, this isn't okay. I know it's not your fault, but I feel... violated."

Beastboy pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged them. "Yeah, I know."

Sad eyes bore into him. "I think we might need-"

"Some space?"

"Some time."

"Can't argue with that."

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He looked at her. He'd seen Raven go through a lot, but right now, she looked broken.

"It's not that I regret it, Gar, it's just that-"

"You wish you actually knew what was going on? Yeah, me too." His tone was slightly bitter.

"I still love you Rae."

She smiled weakly.

They sat there for a moment, in silence.

Raven sniffed and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, now I need to heal us up. Don't want the team asking questions."

Beastboy nodded, permitting her to touch him.

She grabbed ahold of his face and closed her eyes. Within minutes, his face and most of his body was healed, however many hickies still remained. She then focused on herself, healing the parts that her suit did not cover.

"What now?" He asked looking at her.

"We act like it never happened." She deadpanned.

He grunted disapprovingly, getting up to put on his pants.

He handed her her torn leotard. "Sorry about that."

She encased the fabric with her dark energy and mended the suit. "It's alright."

The couple awkwardly pulled their clothes back on, avoiding eye contact.

Once Raven was fully dressed, she turned to look at her green lover. She hesitated slightly before walking over, leaning up, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked mildly surprised, but not unhappy about it. She smiled at him and sank into the floor.

"See you out there."

In the safety of her room, Raven crumpled into a heap into her bed, and let the tears flow.

She made the decision, there was no avoiding that, rouge emotions or not, Raven knew what she had chosen. She had wanted him. She was ready.

So why did she feel so wrong?

* * *

**Didn't want to spoil the sex flashback, so what did you think? I've never written a sex scene before so I just wrote what I know. And if there's any guys out there reading this, how'd the male's POV go? Obviously, I don't really know what that feels like so I did my best. Let me know. Keep on rocking awesome people.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I thought I posted this chapter a few days ago but I was wrong! Sorry for the delay. Oh, and I fucked up. In the story when I'm talking about the mortal sacrifices, I say something like "unfortunate soul" yeah, I wrote the wrong thing. whoops. It's meant to be "the do-gooder." MY BAD! **

**Anyways, love you guys and check out my new fluffy one shot, its kids next door if you're into that shit. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beastboy's fist slammed into the wall inside his closet. He pulled his hand away, leaving a dent to join the others. Beastboy had made a habit of taking out his anger on his walls. Not wanting the other titans to see and get worried, he kept the collection of craters hidden from sight.

The changeling pulled his fist back and threw another punch at the surface. His sore muscles protested in agony. He ignored them and pulled back once more. He wished he could punch himself, he thought as his knuckles made contact with the wall. This was all his fault. If only he could control.

Control.

He was never very good at that.

Struggled with it, actually. He ran on instinct. Animals don't think, they _do_. Feelings turned into actions before you could bat an eyelash.

Normally, he never really gave it much thought, but right now, he sighed, right now, he hated himself.

He had put her in danger. It was his fault. He would never forgive himself. How could he? Bruises and cuts covered her body. Bite marks made from _his_ fangs. How could he? She had been so convinced The Beast would never hurt her, but look at her now. Battered and broken all because _he_ couldn't _control. _

"Goddamn it." His fist flung into the already broken indentations once more.

He slammed the door to his closet and rubbed his fingers.

He was going to have to stay away from her, far far away.

The door to his room slid open and he strutted out, making his way to the kitchen.

Cyborg sat, smile plastered on his face, behind the counter, which was now piled high with all of Beastboy's favorite foods. The green man sighed again.

"Morning BB! How are you today? Hungry? I made all your favorites!"

Cyborg was trying to have Beastboy eat his way back into their friendship. Cyborg knew Beastboy would be easier to apologize too once his stomach was full.

Beastboy spotted some ice cream sandwiches sitting next to pile of pancakes. He smirked. Cyborg had laced his breakfast with dessert. He meant business.

"C'mon BB, food's gonna get cold! The mechanical man wiggled his eyebrows. Beastboy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Pizza?" The changeling inquired.

"For breakfast?" Cyborg said sarcastically, pulling a box from behind his back. "Duh! This is an apology after all."

"It's not bad." Beastboy grabbed a slice and slid into a chair.

"I am sorry, B."

"I know."

"You know you're my main man."

"I know."

"It wasn't because I didn't trust you, or because I thought you couldn't handle it."

"Then what, dude?"

Cyborg looked down, rubbing his human head before looking back into his best friend's green eyes. "IT was like, if I told you, it became real, ya know? Like it was happening, we're growing up, moving on. I wanted to hold on to this for as long as possible, to us, to this team. I didn't know how to handle it yet."

Beastboy sat, thoughtful for a moment.

"I get it, dude." Beastboy patted his friend on the arm. "Have you decided yet?"

"No, not really."

"It's a great opportunity man."

"But can I leave? I mean we've been doing this for so long..."

Beastboy sighed. "Yeah, we have. But honestly, the hero thing? Its just the job. We're always gonna be family, man, no matter where you are."

The metal man smiled at his friend.

"And plus, after Tim took over as Batman's new Robin, our Robin has been thinking about moving on too. Nightwing, or whatever."

Cyborg looked at him curiously. "What do you think you'll do, BB."

"I dunno man. I really have nowhere to go, and I'm not ready to retire yet." Beastboy smiled slyly "Maybe me and Rae can get the tower all to ourselves."

Cyborg's eyes widened as his jaw hit the floor. "Excuse me?"

Beastboy just went on grinning.

"WHAT?" Cyborg grabbed the changeling's shoulders. "YOU and RAVEN!?"

Beastboy let out a laugh, nodding. "I know, man, I know."

"_What_! and you're mad at me for keepin' secrets? SPILL grass stain!"

"Dude, I fucked up though."

Cyborg listened intently, occasionally pretending to gag as Beastboy relayed the past few weeks to him, keeping it as PG as possible.

"So wait, you telling me, you and Rave, you guys, _did it_?!"

"Well not exactly, more like The Beast and Lust."

"Dude, that's fucked up."

Beastboy snorted "You're telling me."

"BB, you know staying away from her ain't gonna fix anything. You see her every day, those feeling are still gonna be there."

"I can't be with her if I'm gonna hurt her again!"

The half robot grunted. "You just need practice man, learn to stay in control."

"And hoooowwwww do you suppose I do that, tin man?"

Cyborg was munching on a pancake and contemplating this when Robin walked in, followed by Starfire.

Beastboy smelt their combined scents before they got to the end of the stairs.

"God, can't you guys shower?" Beastboy held his nose.

"But, we have just emerged-"

Robin elbowed the princess before she could finish.

He turned to glare at the green shapeshifter.

Beastboy smirked as Cyborg chuckled.

"I have some news." Their leader spoke, before picking up a waffle that laid untouched on the counter. "About that perfume."

"Did they find it?" Beastboy asked, mouth full.

"Yeah, apparently it's a very high-end perfume. Only sold in certain stores. Not a lot of people would have it."

"That's great!"

"I guess." Robin walked over to the computer and pulled up some screens for the rest of them to see. "I've been doing research of all the people effected by Kevin Miska's kills."

At least a hundred faces popped onto the screen.

"Oh my god." Beastboy breathed.

"Now, we narrow it down to women." About half the people remained.

"Still living." A few disappeared.

"A history of violence." about two dozen remained. "It could be any of these. Or maybe not, this is a guess."

"But, if you said the perfume was expensive, narrow it down to people who could afford it." Cyborg pointed out.

Robin typed, and soon enough ten faces remained.

"What now?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. We can't search their houses without a warrant and probably cause, and that's the police's job anyways." Robin sighed. "I already checked every single person on the list for an insolvent or interest in magic of any kind, and nothing."

"So hand over this information to the cops and see what they can do." Cyborg said.

"I hate not being able to help."

"Dude, relax we are helping."

"I know, but I just-"

"You hate not being left in the dark," Beastboy chuckled, "We know. But like you said, we'll figure this out."

"Can you bring up the map that shows all of the murder sites?" Raven seemed to appear from nowhere.

The team jumped, but Robin obliged. A map popped up with three blinking red dots.

"Interesting. They're all very evenly spaced out. They form a triangle." The empath spoke.

"Yes. The second body was found exactly a mile from the first, and then the third was found equally spaced between them."

"That can't be a coincidence."

Robin sighed. "I don't think so, but I have no explanations for it."

Robin closed the screen, walking back over to the kitchen to grab a drink. Beastboy turned to look up at Raven, only to find her and Starfire retreating from the room and into the hallway. Beastboy's ears drooped. He spun back around to find Robin and Cyborg hunched over, stuffing pancakes into their mouths as fast as they could.

He chuckled. Even now, they competed like kids.

He watched as Cyborg threw a handful of cereal at the boy wonder, pelting him in the face. Robin's eyes narrowed and Cyborg's laughs could be heard past his chewing. Beastboy smiled. Cyborg was lucky Robin wasn't as childish as he was, he had always been the most mature, or rather, the most uptight.

If anyone could teach Beastboy control, it was Robin.

Finally, Cyborg's hand flew up and he stood, victorious. Robin punched the human part of his arm as Cyborg roared with laughter.

"Go Cyborg, go Cyborg!"

Robin cracked an amused smile. "Alright tin man. I'll get you next time."

"Don't bet on it bird boy." Cyborg teased.

Robin punched the half robot once more before heading off. Beastboy trailed behind.

"Where ya headed?" he asked.

"The gym. Wanna join?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later, Robin's foot made contact with Beastboy's side. He recovered, panting, and took another swing at his leader, who dodged. Another foot came toward Beastboy's abdomen, which he blocked, only to be knocked over by a blow to the knee.

Robin reached down to lend his friend a hand. Beastboy took it graciously.

"You're off today, Logan, is there something up?

Beastboy grunted. "Maybe."

"Is this about Cy? I thought you two made up."

"We did." Beastboy assumed his defensive stance. "Its not about him."

"Then what?" Robin swept at his feet.

"It's about- it's about Raven."

Robin's eyebrow raised and his blue eyes looked at the changeling questioningly.

"Raven?"

"Yeah."

Robin stayed quiet, but continued blocking Beastboy's advances.

"Ya see, we ah- we've been, well, _seeing_ each other I guess. For while."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?"

Beastboy stopped his movements and started pacing the room. Robin's body relaxed.

"She'll probably kill me for telling you this, but I need you're help."

Robin grimaced. "Ah- Beastboy, I don't think _I'm_ the one to ask for girl advice."

Beastboy waved his hands out in front of him "Oh, no, no, no, NO. I don't need help with that."

"Oh, thank God."

"I need help, controlling him, The Beast."

"Ahh. What does that have to do with Raven?"

"Well, my alter ego and her crazed emotions took over out bodies and kind of had a field day. And the after effects, well.." Beastboy lifted his t-shirt to reveal the lingering bruises and cuts. "weren't so good."

Robin frowned. "Are those, bite marks?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

Beastboy rubbed the toe of his shoe against the padded ground of the gym. "So can you help?"

"Of course I'll try, but I'm not really sure what to do about your... inner animal. Maybe find an outlet besides her? Did something trigger him?"

"Well, I was really angry before. The whole Cyborg thing."

"Finding an outlet for anger shouldn't be to hard. Mine's training. Raven's is meditating. When Cyborg's angry usually a drive calms him down. Starfire takes a bath or plays with Silkie. I was under the impression your outlet was video games."

"It usually is, but I've never been that angry before. It's scary Dick."

"Learning to control and release that kind of anger is hard, believe me I know. It will take you a long time before it comes naturally to you."

Beastboy sighed. "How long?"

The alarm sounded and both titans sped into action. Robin plastered his mask back onto his face and checked his communicator. Beastboy was busy pulling on his suit.

"What is it?"

Robin sighed deeply. "They found another one."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

An abandon parking lot behind a strip club.

That is where the titans currently find themselves. Lingering around yellow caution tape and flashing lights. Stained pavement and cigarette butts. Broken glass gleaming under the street lights.

A group of scandalously dressed girls stood under the light of a florescent sign.

An older balding black man with a white mustache and a hardened face walked over to the heroes.

"I'm Captain Felix Flynn." He reached out and shook each of the titan's hands with a firm shake.

"What have you found?" Robin asked.

"This one's interesting. We weren't sure to call you or not, this murder was unlike the others."

"How so?" Cyborg inquired.

Officer Flynn let the team toward where a group of cops huddled in between a giant blue industrial garbage bin an ambulance.

"First off, this is not a secluded area, as you can see, there are plenty of people around." He gestured toward the mass of girls and bouncers near the building, then towards the people on the sidewalk trying to get a good look. "And there's a witness."

"How can you be sure this isn't the work of a copy cat?" Robin asked.

"Take a look for yourselves. It ain't pretty."

The Titans made there way around the surrounding cops and wedged themselves in the tight space.

A man dressed in a neat dark blue suit lay flat on his back, Face staring up into the sky.

Well, at least he would have been if he had a face.

No, because where his features should have been was angry, red, and peeling. The man's eyeballs had sunk into his skull, puffy eyelids almost sealing them shut. Lips no longer recognizable, as if they had been smudged and pulled away to bear his teeth and charred gums. His nose was now just a twisted, gnarled mass of cartilage and two barley there holes. His cheeks peeled, skin almost falling off, bone showing through. His eyebrows were gone as was the top of his hairline.

Looking further down, you could find his suit, torn open, shirt ripped to show off his newly empty chest cavity. Ribs protruded from the tortured flesh.

The team could hardly tear their eyes away from the twisted, deformed mess that was this man's remains.

A woman stood next to Robin.

"What do you think?" She asked.

The boy wonder turned to find the medical examiner. He blinked.

"Are you the only medical examiner in the city?"

She laughed lightly. "No, I requested to be put on this case."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

She turned to face him. "I owe you one."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Your team saved my kids. You pulled my son out of a burning bus three years ago, and Beastboy saved my daughter from being snatched up by Johnny Rancid a few months back. I knew if there was ever anything I could do to help you, I would. I owe you my life. You've all had such a powerful impact on our family. My daughter won't ever stop talking about Beastboy, and my son has dressed up as you for Halloween ever since. They want to be heroes just like you all are."

Robin stared at her, not knowing what to say.

_"Thank you."_

"You're welcome. And thanks. For all your help."

"I hope that takes me off your suspect list." She winked.

A smile crept up on his face. She really was a mother, nothing got past her.

"So, ideas?" She pointed at the body.

He focused back on the matter at hand. "Well, Officer Flynn suspects this might be the work of a copy cat. But this wound matches the others."

"It does. But this one was different. Defiantly more of a struggle, almost like this was a spontaneous kill, but then again, his face has been burnt off, that's not very unplanned."

"I agree. Do you know who this was?"

"Oh, yes. His wallet was still in his pocket." She looked at her clipboard. "He was Luke Luther. Entrepreneur. Just made it big, apparently."

"Interesting." He pressed a hand to his chin.

She glanced around and nudged Robin. "I think the police are done with the witness, you should go talk to her before she leaves."

He looked over at the frail girl, red eyes and high heels.

He turned back to look at the medical examiner. "Thanks. I never got your name."

She shook his hand "Dr. Melody Williams."

"It's nice to have met you, doctor."

"I'm glad I got the chance to help." She walked away.

The boy wonder grabbed Starfire's arm. She turned to look at him.

"Will you come talk to this witness with me?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile and followed him over to where the young woman was talking with a female officer.

The closer he got, the more run down this girl looked. Years of a not so kind life had taken it's toll.

He smiled as he approached her. "Hi, I'm Robin, and this is Starfire." The alien gave a small wave.

The woman smiled weakly. "I know who you guys are. I'm Honey. You need to ask me some questions?"

Black mascara smudged the side of her face as her voice shook slightly. Her too- pink lipstick clung to the edges of her lips.

"If you don't mind."

She nodded. "I've said it about three hundred times, what's once more?" She laughed faintly.

"Did you know Luke?"

Honey nodded. "We were close. I knew him before he made it off. He was a lot nicer back then, world kills ya. Anyways, I work here." She pointed a thumb at the strip club behind them.

"And at a small store not too far from here. We met there. Love at first sight. He took me out a few times and then I had to tell him about this job. That's tricky, most guys are either out the door, or expect you to be there on personal toy. Luke was the only guy who didn't care. He told me he understood, girls gotta do. He made me so happy. It was when he hit it big, he started to get paranoid not too long after."

"Paranoid? Why?"

"Oh yeah. He kept telling me, people were gonna get him back, saying crazy things like they were watching him, bought a gun, tried to get me a body guard, wanted me to quit. Said, 'you don't need that cash Honey, I can support us both now.' But I wasn't having any of that. I knew Luke was in some illegal trades. Screwed over _a lot_ of people. I wasn't about to be left cold on the street again if he got caught. You wouldn't believe how mad that made him. Didn't talk to me for about a week. Then, last night he shows up, busts into the place like he's being chased, and grabs me. He tells me that people have been following his car for an hour. Of course I tell him to call the police, and he goes off in a rant about that, I'd tell you what he said, but I stopped listening at that point. We start fighting, he storms out and I followed him out. He lit a cigarette and I can't stand when he does- did - that. So I went back inside. I finished my shift and came back out. I was walking back to my car,"

Honey pointed to her toyota parked not too far from the trash bin.

"And I heard something over in the trash as I'm walking by. And there he was. A big black bird perched on top of him, and I screamed. And that's when Mr. Grady came out and called the police."

"You do not know who Luke believed was following him?" Starfire questioned.

"No idea. I asked him who would want to follow him for an hour and all he said is people who wanted to get him back for what he did." A tear dragged down her cheek. "Guess he was right."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Honey."

"Any time."

Robin pulled Starfire toward the other titans.

"Find out anything interesting?" Raven asked.

"Not really." He sighed. "How about you guys?"

Nada." Beastboy spoke.

"I think we should send out a public announcement. Warn the city." Robin said.

"And say what?" the changeling asked, unconvinced.

"We'll talk about it at the tower."


	12. Quick note: aka so sorry

**Hi guys! First off I am SO incredibly sorry it's taking me so long to update. It truly hurts me to think of how aggravated you guys must be cuz I know I hate when authors do that. I hate waiting. So anyway, my excuse. My laptop charger was stolen a week before I flew home so I was like oh ill wait till I get home. And my birthdays the 11th so my mom was like oh ill buy it for you. So she does. It's the wrong one. So now, my dear readers, I need to go back to best buy and get the right one. I'm so sorry this is ridiculous I know but I've been so busy being home I forgot and yeah. I deeply deeply apologize. The story will go on! Very very soon. I promise. I hope y'all can forgive me and I promise when I get that charger ill be the best updater ever! Now not to be a total fuck up I'm gonna finally respond to some comments/questions! Here we go! **

* * *

angel. nieves. 1656-

thank you so much for your long comment it made me so very happy! I do try to keep them in character as much as possible but that does prove to be a challenge occasionally when the characters aren't your own.

kawaiitas-

I love you! But now I'm the one keeping you waiting!

Shadico-

I absolutely think that would be Lusts ultimate goal. I've read so many fanfics about how evil Lust can be but I wanted to do something different, and I honestly don't think lust is all bad. I believe The Beast is a manifestation of all of BBs animals primal urges.

Child who is cool-

might I say, I love your name

JasonVUK-

thank you! I actually do want to write fiction novels and books for the rest of my life. I love it. Oh, and about rae being preggers, I chose to ignore the reality that you could get knocked up if you have unprotected sex for the sake of the story. I'm actually not sure if Rae or BB could hava babies figuring their genetic makeup. But who knows. Anyways, pregnant super Heros are no fun;)

Orpheus Michael Kidwell-

in this story I only wanted to focus on the one villain, plus the bbrae because I feel adding more elements to this story would be too much, but which villain would you suggest?

The Cretin-

thank you for commenting so much! And about Rae's look, I never really got to hung up on that because there are so many different versions of them and I wanted you as the reader to let my words paint your own picture in your mind that best suits you. However, I best know them for the original Teen Titans cartoon, not the new TT Go, so I personally like her best with purple hair. (other comment)- and beside her past and both their powers, I think her personality would hold her back as well. She loves to over analyze and nitpick, making her more cautious unlike "go with the flow" Beastboy.

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry for the delay, I wish I would write you about her chapter on this little outdated iPod but sadly you do not even know how hard it was for me to write this. Struggles. I love you guys so much and I swear ill make it up to you! That's a promise! Love you guys:-* **


	13. Chapter 13

**HIIIII GUYYYSS! Okay again soosososososososoooo sorry for the stupidly long wait. Ahh.. I had some stuff to say but now I forget it. Ohhhhh well. I love you guys thx for being patient and you rock. **

**Oh, obviously, this story will be coming to a close soon (sobs) so let me know your thoughts on your ideal ending!**

**love you!**

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Beastboy questioned, looking at Robin, who was typing away yet again.

"Well, there's one last sacrifice, 'The Do-Gooder' so, we have police warn volunteers, charity donors, teachers, everyone, I don't care. We're not letting this happen again!" Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Alright man, but in the mean time, what are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked, arms folded.

"This." He brought up the screen from earlier that placed the locations of the murders, and typed in the newest coordinates. "Look."

"What? It just looks like a weird box." The changeling said.

"That's because it's missing the last site!" Robin pointed at the screen. "Imagine a point here. Connect them. Now what do you see?"

The team squinted.

"A star." Raven mumbled.

"Yes!" Robin grabbed a map laying beside him and a few sharpies. "Okay so here's the four murder sites." He made four dots with the red marker. "Then add my prediction." He placed a black dot at the top. "And connect them." He drew blue lines, forming a star. "Now a circle." He encased the star in a large circle, points touching the rim.

"A pentagram." Raven deadpanned.

"Remember when they found Miska? We were wondering where the symbol was, well there it is! They literally used the kills to form this pentagram!" Robin pointed.

"What does it mean?" Starfire looked up with inquiring eyes.

"It means, we know where they're going to strike next! We can stop it this time! We'll be there."

"Robin, usually, during these ceremonies, the demon is raised from the middle of the circle. Maybe we should check that area too?" Raven was still looking at the map.

"Great idea." Robin punched numbers into the computer until it calculated the center. "I'll send you the coordinates. You go, but not alone. Take whoever you want. The rest, with me."

Raven looked up from her communicator right into Beastboy's eyes.

His heart dropped. What if she chose him? He couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

She opened her mouth.

"I'll go with you." The words blurt out before he realized he had said anything.

She looked slightly surprised at his forwardness, but not disgusted. She nodded curtly.

He guessed it was a start.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven drifted toward the fence that surrounded the public pool while beastboy slinked around not to far behind, checking out the surrounding area.

The lock on the gate was encased in dark energy and fell to the ground.

Raven floated past the now open metal.

Beastboy stalked through not to long after.

"It's so convenient you can do that. And much less destructive." Beastboy called out to her.

Raven peered over the side of the pool, gazing into the water.

"Magic does have its privileges." her monotone sailed back to him.

He grunted as he inspected the small, smelly, stained bathroom. Next was the slightly larger lifeguard house, which proved to be a decently sized room with a desk, some chairs, first aid equipment, a phone, pool toys and a lot of sunscreen.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that could be used to help complete a spell or more importantly, open a portal."

"Right. So, what are we looking for?"

She sighed. "You'll know it when you see it. Charmed or cursed items would give off an aura your senses would pick up on."

"Better."

There was a stiff silence as the two looked around.

"Not much to look at." Raven said, looking at the wet pavement and empty parking lot.

"I wouldn't say that." Beastboy said quietly, looking at the side of her face.

She turned away, blushing.

"I know, too complicated right now."

"Gar..." She sighed again feeling a twinge of guilt.

He looked at her. "What?"

She groaned, "Thats just it, I don't know! I have no idea. For the first time in my life, I have no idea what I want, how I feel, or what I should do."

"To be fair, you and your feelings have a lot of problems, with or without me."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't understand anything."

"What do you mean?"

"What we did, what happened, I can't forget it, I can't let it go, I can't fix it. It scared me. It was something new I should have experienced, and I couldn't. And looking at you just reminds me of it. It's torture."

"Oh." His face fell. Ears dropped. Eyes studied the ground. He had never felt so miserable in all his life. Her words were worse than bullets.

"But looking at you, I can't explain it. You make me so happy. The happiest I've ever been. I've never had this feeling before, you know that. But now... Now all I can think about is how bad we are for each other, and I don't know if I can let it go."

"Rae... I'm never going to love anyone else. Ever."

Tears streaked her face. "I know." She turned from him, pulling her hood up.

Beastboy stuffed his hands in his pockets fighting back tears. "I'm- I'm going to walk around he perimeter. You keep a look out here." He turned away from her and started walking toward the gate.

He transformed into a dog and took a deep breath. She didn't love him. But honestly, did he ever think she did?

Yes. Yes he actually was stupid enough to think she had fallen as hard for him as he had for her.

Stupid.

The only reason why she had even come close to saying it is because she wanted something from him. Sex.

But what else was a green, freaky, half human, infected animal like him good for? Nothing. A good fuck. He couldn't blame her, really. It was his fault, he had fallen for her first, made the first move, pressured her, made her want him.

But now?

Now he was in love with her and nothing would ever change that. He would be in love with her for the rest of his life, and to her, he would just be her first. And not even a good first. Not even one she wanted to remember, even if she could.

He was broken-hearted and alone.

Beastboy knew that without her his heart would never truly recover. Animals never forget their mate. He would carry his love for her like a weight until the day he died.

The green canine's paws padded heavily on the ground.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's eyes were closed, trying to make herself numb.

She needed to focus. The cases. Saving lives, that's what was important right now, not her personal life.

But that was hard when all she wanted to do was wrap herself in her blankets and sleep the pain away.

Focus.

She was looking. Looking for something, anything, that could help.

Raising a demon, you would need to offer him something. What would be their gift? The kills would not simply be enough. A wish from a demon was something no treasure could match. Priceless, really. So what would a demon that powerful be impressed by? These women must have it all planned out, they always seemed to be three steps ahead.

So if she was a psychotic band of evil, demon-raising murderesses, what would she offer as a gift to an all powerful unnamed warrior of the underworld?

Raven examined every bush, trashcan and bench, searching. Finding nothing, she looked around, frustrated. She over looked at the murky water and got an idea. Walking up to the edge, she raised her hands and chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The water churned slightly, then stopped.

Raven's frowned deepened. Ordinary water.

How unhelpful.

Raven felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and somewhere between realizing she was falling, and hitting the ground her world went black.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven awoke groggily with a sharp pain in her neck and head.

_"Azar..."_

She blinked and her surroundings came into focus.

Beastboy was slumped tied in a chair opposite her, unconscious. She called his name and made a move to get up, but found herself securely bound to her own chair.

Ravens eyes glowed. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metr-" She screamed out as her body convulsed in pain. A shock had been send though her. Its culprit was a tight enchanted collar attached to her neck.

"Beastboy!" She yelled at her unresponsive teammate."

"I'm afraid Beastboy is going to be of no help at the moment."

Raven jumped at the voice behind her.

Out of the shadows, a tall woman swung into view. She was dressed the same way Raven had last saw her at the prison.

"Well, he will be of some help, but not to you." The woman's light, quiet, even voice dripped with smugness.

Panic washed over Raven.

The woman drew a long dagger from her sleeve and walked right behind the green changeling and leaned down so her face was level with his, and her knife was pressed against his exposed throat.

Sheer and utter terror filled Raven too her core.

"He will be of _much_ assistance in out last sacrifice."

Her knife dug in slightly, drawing blood.

Raven screamed for all it was worth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi wonderful readers! Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive! You rock! I love reading your reviews they make me smile! **

**AND THANK YOU**** TO ****Tolgarth**** who understood my Melody Williams doctor who reference! You made my fucking day. I was waiting for someone to notice! There's another name reference in that chapter if you can find it (wiggles eyebrows). **

**Anyways I'm trying to prolong the ending as much as possible, because 1. I'm gonna be sad when it's over and 2. I have no idea how this is going to end. No seriously I'm not planning this. I'm just as clueless as you. I figure it out as I go. I just write whatever feels right for the character and the story and go with it. Yay to no planning!**

**So, Story ending ideas anyone?**

**I love you, and enjoy.**

* * *

Raven was swiftly punched in the face. Again.

"Darling, really, I can't stand the screaming. It gives me a migraine."

Beastboy was still alive, unconscious and bleeding, but alive, across the room. Raven had to get to him. And fast.

"As soon as I get out of here a headache will be the least of your problems."

The woman chuckled. "Oh yes, I'm sure. Your powers are quite interesting.." the woman drifted over towards her. "I had to study them for a long time to perfect this collar." She tapped on the metal surrounding Raven's throat. "You have no idea how long we've been planning this. Years and years of perfect planning. We started before you even became a hero." She chuckled. "Don't feel bad for losing. You could have never beaten us, we've been around too long. And besides. I want to win more."

"Why?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" She teased, moving back behind Beastboy. "I'm not one for spilling my plans in some epic speech, I watched cartoons, darling, I know how this works."

"You don't know what your doing! Raising a demon, it never works out in your favor, believe me."

"I'm aware of the risk. I have nothing to lose, darling. And our wish is not something superficial, don't you worry. In fact, I think a girl like you could appreciate it." The woman started to pet Beastboy's hair.

Raven's muscles tightened. She did not want that disgusting creature touching Beastboy."You have no idea what kind of girl I am!"

"Darling, we've been spying on you all for _years. _I know _EXACTLY_ what kind of girl you are_."_

Raven blinked."Who are you?"

The woman whisked over to Raven, placing one hand on each arm of the chair, looking Raven dead in the eye. "Ever heard of the Scholomance?"

Raven's eyes widened, then narrowed. "That's a mythical school of black magic."

"Why yes, it is."

"In Romania"

"Correct again, darling."

"Run by the Devil."

"Yes."

"For men."

"Smart _and_ pretty, why I guess you can have it all." The woman mocked.

"I don't understand."

"You're not meant too, darling. And soon, it will be of no matter, because you'll be dead."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"How long do you think until their next kill?" Cyborgs voice whispered through Robin's communicator.

Robin was currently roaming the east part of the town's small museum. Thank God it was only one floor. But these mummies were really starting to freak him out. This was the sixth time he'd past the Ancient Egypt exhibit and every time it got more and more spooky. He supposed it was because it was getting darker out, so less and less light flowed through the tinted windows.

"I'm not sure. I assume they want to get this over with as fast as possible."

"But I do hope they have not found another victim." Starfire, who was making rounds in the center of the museum, chimed through the communicator.

"Me too, Star." Robin responded.

"But seriously, This place is creeping me out." The metal man spoke into his tiny device, holding down the little black button as he walked past mock ups of clothing from the 1800s. "If I have to walk by that Boston Tea Party exhibit one more time, I'm going to lose it."

"A Tea Party sounds delightful! Cyborg, are you not the fan of tea?" Starfire flew down hallway after hallway, clutching onto the only link she had to her friends. "I'm sure Raven would love to see the tea parties in Boston!"

"Not that kinda tea party, Starfire." Cyborg's voice sounded slightly exasperated through the communicator. That happened far too often, in Starfire's opinion. It wasn't her fault their planet was riddled with customs that were not what they sounded like. How does one keep track?

"I miss Raven." Starfire spoke.

"I'm sure she's fine, Raven's with Beastboy." Robin relayed back to her.

"Yeah, Star. I'm sure those too are having a lot more fun then we are." Cyborg chuckled.

"Seriously, I shouldn't have let them go together." Robin sighed.

"Nah man, don't worry about it. They have some shit to work through. Besides, Raven will keep the grass stain in line." He cracked.

Starfire was surprised, but excited. "Friends! You have heard the news as well!"

"Yeah girl, ain't no way little man was keepin' that from me! Damn it's about time though!"

Starfire squealed through the little object she clutched. "OH! I am so happy for them! It is 'the about time'! I have never seen Raven or Beastboy so joyous!"

Robin, who was now rounding a corner, had to hold the communicator away from his face at his girlfriend's squeal. "Not so loud Star."

"Apologies"

"C'mon man, aren't you happy for them. I know they both were when you finally grew a pair and kissed our little princess here."

Robin's cheeks heated. "Shut up. Yes, I'm happy for them. They're an odd pair though."

"On the country, Robin, I believe it is the 'opposites attract' they fill the gaps in one another's personalities."

"Kinda like you and Star, ya' know, Star's all perky, happy, and carefree, and you're Mr. work-all-day-lets-kick-some-ass-I-don't-smile-cuz- I'm-Batman's-son kinda deal."

Robin's cheeks grew hotter, and his brow began to crease. "Alright. I think we should stay quite for a bit. Only communicate if necessary."

Cyborg cackled through the speaker. "Don't wrinkle your face like that Rob, it's gonna get stuck."

Robin was now fully embarrassed. they had know each other for too long. Cyborg knew exactly what he was doing.

"Emergencies only! Over and out."

He stuffed the tiny device in his pocket before his mechanical friend could answer with a comeback.

The boy wonder sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose in between his fingers. He rounded another corner. If his hand was not in front of his face he might have noticed the dark figure run past.

Nevertheless, Robin's expertly trained senses heard the whoosh of air.

He spun on his heel, ready to strike, eyes flicking around.

Just as he was about to dismiss the noise, someone grabbed him from behind, pulling Robin into the shadows.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The woman drew her knife down Beastboy's exposed flesh. His suit had been ripped up, blood covering his green skin. Whatever drug he was given had made him completely helpless.

_"Please!"_ Raven begged, fresh tears springing in her eyes. "Please, stop! You don't need him!"

Beastboy had cuts on his face, arms, stomach, neck, and chest.

"I'm experimenting." The woman dismissed her calmly.

"Please! Leave him alone! I'm begging you! I'll do anything!"

"I want to see how much he can take before he wakes up." She drew her knife up the man's arm, digging deep. "Or dies."

"PLEASE!" Raven was trying as hard as she could to heal him. The collar prevented her powers, but she found if she used her healing power in small bits, only a tiny shock would issue through the metal. Healing someone without touching them was hard enough, and only doing it in small bursts was barley effective, but it was keeping him alive.

"Shh, you annoying little trinket!" The woman's voice snapped. "I think loverboy is starting to stir!

"Beastboy!"

The woman held the knife over her head and slammed it down into Beastboy's thigh.

Eyes shot open and his awful screams of pain rung in Raven's ears.

"Beastboy!"

"Why, good morning sleepy head!"

Beastboy was huffing and growling, trying to grab his gushing leg. Raven focused her powers on this area, small shocks electrifying her neck and shoulders.

He glared up at the woman's smiling face.

"Oh, I bet that hurts. No matter, it will all be over soon."

Beastboy's eyes met with Raven's and his expression softened, then angered again.

"Let her go." He growled.

"Sorry, loverboy, can't do that."

"Why not. You only need one sacrifice. That's me."

_"No."_ Raven breathed.

"Ah, true, my dear. Unfortunately she is not our sacrifice. She is our gift."

Of course. Raven thought. Everything clicked.

"Excuse me?" Beastboy's growls were strained due to his pain and aggravation.

"What better to give a demon then an powerful, accomplished demon spawn gone hero?"

"She's not a spawn!"

The woman laughed. "Oh you naive little boy, you know as well as I do exactly what she is. I do have to applaud how well she hides it, however, the evil."

Raven felt fear again, but in a different way.

"She's not -_ugh_- evil." He was struggling.

The woman chuckled. "Mhm. I am not convinced."

The woman circled back to Raven.

"Stay -ergh- away from her!"

The woman rolled her eyes and she leaned in to Raven. "Men." She teased.

"Now, darling, I'll give you a choice." The woman cocked her head to the side. "Kill him now, and let you suffer alone, or, I keep him as my play toy, then let him watch you be taken, then kill him. Your choice."

Raven licked her lips. Things were looking pretty dim for them both. Both their powers were disabled, and she did not know how much longer he was going to last anyways, her healing abilities were spread too thin.

"Well...?" The woman implored.

"I- I- I don't know."

The woman slapped her face so hard it stung.

"Choose."

"I- I can't!"

Another slap.

"Leave her alone!" Beastboy yelled.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You both are so whinny! It sickens me."

The woman lifted her sleeve and checked the watch wrapped around her wrist.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." She cracked her knuckles. "They should be disposing of your friends soon, then the star will be complete."

Raven's jaw fell open. She had forgot all about the rest of her team. They were in trouble.

"What do you need them for?" Beastboy protested loudly, drawing the woman's attention. "You already have me."

"I know, my dear, but your not in the right spot. They are."

"Then leave him alone!" Raven yelled. "Just let him go!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" The woman crooned.

"You're the one who's evil." Beastboy's voice was slow and heavy.

"I prefer twisted."

The door burst open. Another shorter woman slid inside.

"Are we almost ready?" The tall woman asked.

"Almost. We have their leader in captivity. The plan is going smoothly."

"Wonderful. Watch them while I set up the candles."

The tall woman grabbed a bag from the corner of the room and walked out the door. The short woman plopped down on the chair next to the desk and propped her feet up.

She surveyed her prisoners. Her eyes lingered on Beastboy. "Well she was fond of you." She snorted, addressing his wounds.

"Lucky me."

The woman leaned back. "How you feel?"

"Shitty."

"I would think. Dizzy yet?"

"A bit but not too bad."

The woman nodded. "I bet blood loss is gonna get to ya' before she can."

"Great."

The woman shrugged. "I can end it now if you want, quick and easy. Promise."

"I think I'll take my chances."

She woman laughed. "You heros kill me."

"Just you wait." Raven muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." The woman turned to look at the sorceress.

"Good." Raven held her head up.

"You're a pill, you are."

Raven glared at her.

"Let him go."

The woman sighed deeply. "You know the rules, no goody goodies while the bad guys are workin'."

"You don't need him." Raven countered.

"Exactly. That's why he's disposable." She turned to look back at the changeling "No offense."

"When this is all over, and you get what you want, just let him go. Please."

"No can do, too dangerous. He'd come looking for revenge. I don't need that."

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll give you anything. I can't grant you a wish, but my powers are at your disposal."

"Nice try, but I got priorities."

The other woman came barging through the door. "Alright, we're all set up." She checked her watch again. "Almost time."

She glanced at Beastboy, who was breathing heavily. "Oh, now, loverboy, you don't look so good."

"I think he's gonna bleed out soon." The other woman informed her.

The tall woman's voice was like honey as she picked up the knife. "Oh now we can't have that, now can we?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellllloooooooooooo reader! So I think there's only gonna be 2 chapters left! I know! I'm so fucking sad, you have no idea! I might put in some prologue/bonus chapters after the story's over because I feel there's not enough lemons in this story. I've been seriously slacking.**

**And no, the other reference is not doctor who related (sorry!) It's a play on a young justice/comic(?) character. Its actually not even that clever at all I just think I'm funny. Buuutt I will tell you at the last chapter! **

**So I think it's pretty obvious I'm gonna need something else to write about, so send me your bbrae art! INSPIRE ME! I love to base my fanfics off artwork. A picture ****_is_**** worth a thousand words.**

**Anywaysssssss, I'm not too happy with this chapter, I think the wording is a little funny, and I could tly rework it till I'm dead but I know you all want to read it so here it is!**

**I love you all to smushes and THANK YOU, you have no idea what a difference you've made in my life.**

* * *

Robin struggled against his bonds. He was chained firmly to a wooden chair by his waist, wrists, feet, and neck.

Although he could not see her fully due to the small amount of light in what seemed to be the basement of the museum, he knew the tiny light footed woman who captured him was there, watching him.

He not worried about himself, he was panicking because he didn't want them to get their hands on Starfire.

Goddamn it. He should have left communications open. Stupid stupid stupid! That would have kept them all safe. The woman wouldn't have been able to ambush them as easily. And now they were going to get Starfire and Cyborg. He hoped Beastboy and Raven were safe, but a sickening feeling in his stomach told him otherwise.

A door opened and a thin woman dragged Cyborg into the room and threw him into a chair. He was awake, but a large, metallic, sparking collar around his neck was preventing him from using his robot half.

"Robin!" He chocked out as she strapped him into his chair.

"Cyborg, are you alright? Where's Starfire?"

The small woman, who was maybe five feet tall, appeared out of nowhere and slapped him across the face.

"No talking." She retreated into the shadows.

Robin stared at his friend, who was unable to turn his head to look back.

A few minutes later, another huskier woman came bursting through the doors. She, however, was empty handed.

"Where's the girl? The thin woman asked.

"I don't know. I was following her, then, just as I was about to pounce, poof, she disappeared!"

"People don't just disappear!" The thin woman hissed, she seemed to be in charge.

"I know, I searched everywhere! She's nowhere to be found!" The huskier woman whined.

The thin woman growled at her. "I can't believe you." She turned to point at the tiny woman "Alyssa, go find her."

Alyssa nodded and swiftly ran out the door. Robin assumed this Alyssa woman was the one with acrobatic and martial art skills who fought him at the prison.

"I'm telling you, Trisha, that girl is gone!" The huskier woman pleaded.

"Shush. I don't want to hear it from you."

A wave of relief washed over Robin. He hoped Starfire had evaded the woman and was on her way to get help. God knows they needed it.

Trisha walked up to the other woman. "Maggie, I believe now would be the opportune time to kill the boy, before the alien shows up. I want to complete the star without any interference."

"I think that would be best." Maggie nodded.

"Go get my knives. We'll have to make quick work of carving out his heart."

Robin froze. _He_ was the last sacrifice. He should have planned for that. Stupid.

Cyborg stirred from his place not too far from Robin, "Yo, no one is carving out anyone's chest!"

"I'm afraid so," Trisha spoke cheerily, "It must be done. And your leader is the best candidate."

Maggie returned with a large set of sharp looking knives. Robin winced.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll try to make this as painless as possible." Trisha grabbed a large knife from the pile and began to approach him.

"Unfortunately we _do_ need to cut off your hands." Maggie giggled.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that part. So maybe this won't be as painless as I said."

Robin was immediately gagged and the chains tightened.

Trisha placed the point of her knife on Robin's cheek, then drew it down.

Robin cried out in pain as the blood trickled down his face.

With an eerie calm, she pressed the point on his chest, just over his heart.

"Now this one's going to hurt a bit. It's always hard to get past the ribcage."

She pressed in harder, the knife began to puncture his skin.

Robin screamed.

A green light formed behind Robin. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her.

"Unless you wish to be destroyed, I suggest you desists." Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green as she pointed one arm at the woman who was attempting to murder her boyfriend.

The knife immediately left Robin's skin and was now pointed at the princess. Maggie had also taken a defensive stance.

"Sorry, sweetheart, we didn't come this far to let you ruin our plans."

"As you wish."

Green bolts attempted to slice through the woman, who dodged. Starfire drew a ball of energy in her hands and threw it towards the villains. Green seemed to fill the room and Robin heard shouts. Starfire aimed her eye beams at Trisha and almost blew her head off. Trisha had dropped the knife as she was desperately trying to avoid being killed. Starfire had never been so angry in her life.

"You selfish, disgusting, hateful, ugly, no good, awful humans! How _dare_ you take the lives of innocent people! How DARE you try to capture me, and how _DARE_ you try and kill _MY FRIENDS!" _

Bolt after bolt flew from her hands, some missing, some hitting her target. She was aiming to kill. There was no mercy in the Tamaranean's eyes. Starfire hit Maggie with all that she had. Trisha cried out. Starfire aimed another beam, Trisha started to run, but the beam was not aimed for her. Instead, Robin was set free. The boy wonder fell to the ground and rubbed his wounds. Upon seeing the slow downfall of her plan, Trisha yelled at Maggie "Run!"

They both fled the room. Starfire broke the chains and collar that confined Cyborg and whooshed over to Robin.

"Are you badly injured?" She asked quietly, trying to help him up.

"Not too bad." He grunted as he rose to his feet, whipping the blood from his face. "Thank you for saving me."

The princess took him in her arms. "I am just glad you are the okay. I do not know what I would do if they killed you."

He petted her hair. "I'm okay thanks to you." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him, tears of worry and relief in her eyes.

Cyborg was pulling himself back together, rebooting his systems. Starfire flew over to him.

"Are you also the okay, friend?"

"I'll be fine. You saved us Starfire! That was amazing!"

The alien smiled and hugged her robot friend.

"We have to find Raven and Beastboy. If we were captured, no telling what those woman have done to them." Robin's eyes narrowed.

"What about the women here? They're still on the lose." Cyborg asked.

"Call the police, right now we have to protect Raven and Beastboy, before they get killed."

Cyborg nodded. "Alright. Star, call the cops while I me patch up Robin. I think I have some bandaging in this suit somewhere."

Cyborg produced some gauze and tape, handing it to the boy wonder. Robin placed the tape over his wound, wincing a bit, while Cyborg taped it into place.

"That should do for now. Thanks Cy."

"No problem. Sorry I don't have one for your face."

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get going. Star, can you show us the way out of here?"

The girl nodded and indicated for them to follow her. They climbed a set of stairs and found themselves in a small storage room.

"The door's over there." Starfire pointed.

Robin opened the door first and stepped out...

... only to have a large object fall at his feet.

He looked down.

A security guard with an empty chest cavity and two missing hands was lying in a bloodied puddle in front of him.

He looked up.

There, perched right over him was the tiny acrobatic woman. She glared at him. Before he could make a move she flipped away.

Robin chased. But as soon as he got to the place she had just vacated, she was long gone.

Robin turned to look back at his team, who were crowding around the man's body.

"He's dead." The half robot spoke.

"I assumed as much." Robin said. "This means the sacrifices are complete. They're going to raise the demon!"

"Raven and Beastboy!" Starfire gasped

"We have to get to them, now!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's screams mixed with Beastboy's.

The woman was carving into the changeling's shoulder.

"Please! Stop!" Raven begged. Shocks were flowing freely from her collar. The stress of seeing Beastboy in so much pain was causing her powers to flare up.

Beastboy was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. It wouldn't be long until he didn't wake up at all.

Tears flowed from Raven. "Beastboy!"

He struggled to respond to her.

"Please, please stop! You're killing him!"

"That's the idea, darling."

_"PLEASE!"_

Two women burst through the door.

The woman carving into Beastboy stopped and looked up. "Did you finish off the others?" she asked.

The taller of the two answered.

"No. They escaped. Alyssa found an acceptable substitute, thankfully. She's on her way, but so are they. We must finish the ceremony, _now."_

"They _escaped? _Trisha, how could you let them escape!"The shorter woman who had been sitting lazily in the desk chair while watching her accomplice torture Beastboy spoke up.

"I don't want to hear it, Bonnie. Now let's go. Maggie, grab the book. We have to work fast. Larissa, you stay here. Watch these two."

Larissa smiled. "Of course."

Trisha hurried the rest of the women out the door and turned back to look at Larissa, then Beastboy. "And what are you doing with him?"

"He'll be dead before they get here." Larissa grinned evilly.

"NO!" Raven screamed.

Trisha glanced at her, then back at Larissa. "Be quick about it."

The door closed and Larissa walked over to where all her knives were kept.

"I think we'll need a nice, new sharp blade, don't you think, darling?"

"Please, don't kill him, I'm begging you. Please, I'll do anything, _anything._ Just leave him be. Please!" Tears choked the sorceress.

"Hush, darling. It'll all be over soon."

"NO!"

Larissa places the blade on Beastboy's cheek, then the other, as if deciding where to slice him next.

"Tell you what, darling, just for you, I'll kill him fast. Painless. It's the least I can do." She sighed dramatically, "I don't think he'd make it much longer anyways."

The woman steadied herself and got into a sturdy position behind the changeling. She lifted the knife and encircled his neck, settling the blade at the edge of his throat, ready to drag it deep across his jugular.

"Say goodbye to loverboy darling."

_"NO!" _Raven couldn't hear herself scream over the explosion that erupted from her soul. Raven's soul self had ripped itself from her body and attacked Larissa, completely encasing her in darkness, knocking her out cold.

When Raven came back to herself, she found her collar had been damaged to the point of no repairs, making it easy for her to break free of her bonds and run over to Beastboy.

"Gar!"

The man's consciousness was slipping away. Half lidded eyes blinked at her, mouth moving, unable to form words.

"Just hold on Gar, you're going to be okay, you just have to stay awake."

The empath was already healing him as fast as she could manage. The smaller of his wounds started to disappear, then the larger ones. She was not able to heal him fully, but when she opened her eyes, he was smiling up at her.

"Gar!" She hugged him as tight as she could, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Rae, you saved me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Everything's okay now. I promise."

She released him to look into his face. He looked exhausted.

"Rae, I-"

Her mouth came down over his before he could finish speaking. His arms wrapped around her waist.

When she pulled away he smiled. A true, honest to goodness smile that made Raven's heart soar. Despite all the chaos, her kiss made him feel like everything was going to be okay. And for him, it was. If Raven was with him, nothing else mattered. He could do anything.

"C'mon, let's go save the world."


	16. Chapter 16

**Helloooooo my amazingly literate friends! First, sorry for the delay, if I'm going to be completely honest with you, I do most of my writing at night and most nights I don't come home completely sober, sooo theres that. I'm so sorry! And I lied, this is not the second to last chapter! This chapter was supposed to be the ending to all the turmoil going on with the villains, but I didn't think my ending was dramatic enough to be THE ENDING, so its not. But the ending is coming soon! I assure you!**

**THANK YOU SHADICO FOR THE AMAZING BBRAE ART GALLERY YOU PUT TOGETHER! YOURE AWESOME!**

**Anyways, I had some other shit to say but I can't remember it anymore, so fuck it.**

**I love you people, and enjoy!**

* * *

Masked eyes watched four dark figures flicker in and out of the shadows, placing various items in a particular pattern just a little ways away from the glimmering murky water of the public pool.

Robin's grip on the sturdy branch he was clinging to tightened. He saw no signs of their lost teammates.

Starfire had drifted toward him, leaning into his ear. "Where are our friends?"

Robin nodded toward a small lifeguards' hut.

"In there?"

"Most likely."

"Are they... hiding in the structure?" The alien asked wistfully.

"Probably not." He said slightly regretfully.

Starfire paused. "Are they... dead?"

Robin looked at the dark outlines again. "I only see four women. Maybe not." He added after a moment, "Hopefully."

Starfire drew away.

If they wanted to stand a chance against these villains, the team would have to be whole again, Robin knew. He just hoped that was possible.

Robin signaled Cyborg, who was squatting in few bushes below. Starfire flowed suit and the three heroes were on there way to the small building.

They made their way to the back of the hut, careful to avoid any deadly obstacles.

Cyborg had the back window popped open in seconds, and Robin swung through it in half that.

Raven was helping Beastboy off the ground, her face brightening when she saw her friends. The changeling glanced up, looking a little broken, like he had just suffered a great pain. The expression was replaced with a heartwarming smile as soon as he spotted the others.

"Damn, am I glad to see you." He said.

Starfire came gliding in. "Oh, friends!" She hugged them as gently as her super strength would let her. "I am so happy you are unharmed!" She peered at Beastboy. "Well, mostly. I am just relived you are alive!"

"It looks like you've taken a beating too." Raven pointed to Robin's gashed face and torn suit.

"Nothing too bad." Robin's hand went to his cheek.

Raven walked over to him, placing a hand on his face, his wounds fading away. He thanked her and she backtracked to her spot next to Beastboy.

"So what's the plan?" Cyborg whispered from outside, unable to fit his metallic form through the stuffy window.

"Well, right now we have the element of surprise, and they're a woman down apparently." Robin gestured toward the still body lying near the green man's feet.

"Oh, yeah... that." The changeling's hand went to the back of his neck.

"I think I may have killed her." Raven deadpanned.

Robin looked at her intently, a frown etched on his face. "We'll deal with that later. Right now, we have to put a stop to this. We might actually have a chance at this. It may be in our best interest to put another woman out of commission before we strike."

"We're gonna kill her?!" Beastboy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"No. Just knock her out and handcuff her. We can't have any more blood on our hands." He stopped. "No matter how much they deserve it, or how much we want to."

Robin took a breath.

"We should grab Maggie first. She's been drifting quite a bit. She may be waiting for us, but I think, if executed properly, we can subdue her easily, without making any noise. However, as soon as we do that we will have to attack before they notice her absence, they will expect us and our element of surprise is gone."

"They wanted to use me as a sacrifice, so we'll have to strike before they come back for Larissa and I." Raven said.

"Sounds like a plan." Cyborg spoke softly.

"Alright Titans." Robin looked at each of his team carefully. "Let's go."

The five friends stood there for a brief minute, looking at one another.

Robin was momentarily struck with the sudden fear of losing them. He almost had. This was probably one of their deadliest missions. This might be the last conversation he may have with them. The last time he looked into their eyes. The last reassuring smile from Cyborg. The last understanding head nod from Raven. The last thumbs up from Beastboy. The last soft squeeze of his hand from Starfire. He could lose them.

His family.

No. He would not lose his family again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maggie was pacing around a collection of trees. She was supposed to make sure no one came wandering around their ritual.

Especially those kids.

...Those damn kids.

They were a lot more trouble than any of them had expected, she had to give them that. But Trisha had planned for snags such as this. Trisha always had a backup, and if that failed, a backup for that. They had been planning this for years. Nothing, and no one; especially a bunch of kids; was going to stop them.

Maggie sighed. She really hoped no idiot walking their dog or something was going to stumble upon her. That would be very unfortunate for them.

Maggie heard the snap of a twig. She looked down and shook her head. A small twig laid broken under her foot. Now where had that come from?

She was just about to look up when she felt a sharp pain and fell to her knees, quickly losing consciousness.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maggie awoke. The first thing her brain registered was white. Her eyes snapped opened and were met with more white. A white room. And better yet, when she looked down, her arms were pinned down into a straightjacket with a small logo that read, "Jump City Police Department".

"Fuck."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy sniffed. The scent of burning candles mixed with a tang of blood filled his senses. He was kneeling in a few bushes waiting for Robin's signal. In the meantime, he watched the women pour salt in the shape of a star and some symbols he did not recognize. He bet Raven knew what they ment.

He looked to his right. He could not see her, but he could feel her. Whether his heightened senses picked up on the amount of pulsing energy that raced through her body, or if it was just his natural attraction to her that let him pinpoint exactly where her chest rose and fell with every breath, he did not know.

He watched the spot just beyond the trees where he knew she was concealed. He couldn't even _see_ her and he still had the incredible urge to jump her bones.

_Focus Beastboy._

This was not a good time to be thinking about Raven. Or how she kissed him. Especially not how she kissed him. With her lips. Her soft, sweet lips.

Beastboy thumped himself on the forehead.

_Fuck. I need to focus!_ He thought to himself.

Lives were on the line. _Their_ lives.

Raven's life.

He _would NOT_ let what happened to the other victims happen to Raven.

His fingernails clawed into the grassy dirt below him. Just thinking about it made him livid.

The changeling watched as the woman her recognized to be Trisha was handed a thick, ancient looking, worn down leather bound book.

A small smile formed on her face and she settled down into the dirt, getting into a lotus position in front of the salt outline. The other two woman hurried around, perfecting lines and making sure all the candles were lit. They were almost ready. Beastboy knew Robin would signal soon.

Beastboy and Raven were under orders to bring down Trisha. Robin had wanted Alyssa to himself, and Starfire volunteered as his backup. Cyborg had no qualms about overtaking Bonnie by his lonesome. Robin warned Raven and Starfire to keep an eye on the metal man, just in case. However, even with the five to three odds, Robin worried. The women had been planning this for years. Every detail was prepared and scrutinized over. He knew full well these three weren't giving up without one hell of a fight.

And one hell of a fight it would be.

Beastboy's fur covered shoulder blades shifted in his cheetah form. He prepared to pounce.

Then he heard it. A soft coo. Any human would have passed it off as a bird, but Beastboy knew what really made that noise. And he knew what it meant.

He shot out of the brush as fast as light and tackled Trisha from behind. The two rolled as Trisha let out a yelp of surprise, then a hiss upon spotting the green fur. A knife was drawn and attempted to slice into Beastboy, but when a pool chair encased in dark energy smashed into her skull, the knife flew out of her hand.

"I think I've had enough knives for one day." Raven's monotoned voice echoed.

Another chair was thrown.

Trisha expected this and dodged. "And I've had quite enough of you _children_." She pulled two tiny spheres from her pocket and hurled one at the cheetah, and the other at Raven. Black smoke exploded from them and suspended both hero's vision. Beastboy transformed into a raccoon as Trisha lunged at him. She caught his side, trying to get a grip in him as they tumbled. Her hands wrapped around his furry neck. Beastboy scratched at her with his claws, managing to draw blood, but nothing loosened her grip.

Raven panicked, hovering above the black cloud. "Beastboy!" She called. She could hear struggling from below and a few animal squeaks, but she was blind to what was going on below her.

Suddenly she hear the huff a a bigger, heavier animal, and then a shriek. Trisha came bursting out of the smoke on the horns of a green bull. Raven aimed another pool chair at her, hitting her square in the stomach.

Trisha fell onto her back.

Feathers replaced hide, and an ostrich stood before the villainess. It's beady green eyes stared at her. Then, it pecked her on the head.

Beastboy transformed back into his human self in front of a newly unconscious Trisha.

Raven soared down next to him.

"Not bad, huh?" He grinned.

She smiled back at him. "The ostrich was a nice touch. Let's handcuff her to that bike rack over there and help the others."

"We might wanna tie her up too, ya know, as an extra precaution."

Raven pulled out a rope. "Way ahead of you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bonnie was pissed. At least, that's how she looked to Cyborg.

Well who could blame her? Cyborg's sonic cannon had blasted most her hair off, leaving the left side of her head covered in burnt wisps.

Her face was twisted in a tight snarl. He was smiling. Blood trickled down the human side of his face.

Bonnie's chest heaved in exhaustion. A long day, Cyborg reasoned. Lucky for him, his batteries were far from burnt out.

Bonnie produced a small handgun from the holster wrapped around her leg.

Cyborg chuckled. A lot of good that would do, he was mostly metal. Bulletproof metal.

Bonnie must have known that as well. Nevertheless, she fired. Cyborg almost rolled his eyes as hers got wider. He was striding toward her, each bullet deflected.

Click. Out of bullets.

Cyborg grabbed her by the neck, lifting her slightly off her feet.

Her hands pulled at his, trying to loosen his grasp.

She choked. "Please!" She begged.

Cyborg scoffed. "You're asking for mercy? Maybe you should have showed some."

Her eyes filled with fear, then they closed.

Cyborg released and her body slumped to the ground. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. Death would be too merciful.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A slick coating of sweat covered Robin's whole body. Alyssa might be as good as he was.

But not better. Defiantly not better.

Especially with that stance, he thought. Alyssa's foot was slightly off kilter.

Did she sprain it? He asked himself. Then, does it matter?

He smirked.

Punch. She swerved. He swung his fist again. She ducked to avoid it, then aimed an cut at his stomach. His hand pushed her's away as his foot flicked out to hook her weak ankle and pull her feet out from under her.

Alyssa landed on the ground with a thunk. Robin stood over her. She was about to flip over him onto her feet, taking him with her; when a green glow reflected on his skin. She felt a hard slam, then nothing.

Starfire stepped over Alyssa's incoherent form.

"Not bad." Robin admired.

"I would conclude we make a good team." She winked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans dragged the women to the fence, where they could be properly tied and handcuffed until the police got there to collect them.

Robin smiled. "I'm proud of you guys."

Beastboy pushed his hair back dramatically, "Yeah, we're pretty awesome."

Raven elbowed him playfully.

"All that's left now is, well, Larissa."

The team darkened.

Raven stepped forward. "I take full responsibility for her death. It was my fault, my powers that killed her."

Beastboy grabbed her hand. "Rae, you didn't do it on purpose, you we stressed, she pushed you to your limit, and you were just trying to save me. It's not your fault, your soul had control over what happened to her. Plus, who knows what that collar did to your powers."

Raven put a hand to her throat, glad the collar was gone.

"I appreciate that, Raven. I do not think you will go to jail for what you did, it was an accident and it was self- defense, but there will be people who look at you, and look at all of us, differently now." Robin's arms crossed tiredly.

Raven nodded.

The police arrived not long after and placed Trisha, Bonnie, and Alyssa into custody. They were going to be transported to where Maggie was being contained. In separate cells, of course.

"Where's the other one?" The chief gruffed.

Raven led him and two other officers into the tiny building. The other titans followed closely behind.

Raven crossed the threshold and stopped dead in her tracks.

The chief of police gruffed again, "So, where is she?"

Raven's eyes went wide as her mouth fell open. She pointed, unable to form words. She turned around to look at her teammates.

They looked just as shocked as she did. There was not a soul, alive or dead, in the room.

And the knives were gone.

"She's gone."


	17. Chapter 17

**HEELLOOOO! Well I hope you love this chapter, because I do. I rewrote it 4 times and I hated it till last night when I reworked it. Its more fluff than anything but it makes me happy. **

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**I love you guys and enjoy!**

* * *

Larissa was gone. Disappeared, really. And although Robin was filled with fear, worry and regret, he could not bring himself to force his team to search for her. That would have to wait until tomorrow. Because right now, they were safe. They were all safe. And home.

And that's all that mattered.

Well not _all_ that mattered. He did have a bed calling his name. And if the lure of fluffy pillows wasn't enough, there was a particularly cute alien tangled up in silk sheets waiting for him to join her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's back slammed against gray walls.

"Gar, not so loud." She whispered.

Her plea was returned with grunts as he changeling's lips ran down her neck. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands tangled in his hair. She pulled his head to meet hers and forced their mouths together.

Beastboy the man was just happy to have her in his arms again, but Beastboy the animal was yearning for much more.

He mumbled between kisses, "I almost _died_ today, thank you. I'm enjoying being _alive_ right now." As he spoke, the words rolled right off his tongue and into her mouth.

She groaned against him while his hands roamed around her more sensitive areas. Her fingers clasped his face, pulling him in. Her body was screaming at her. Not because of all the pain she was still in, but because of what he was doing to her. Still, this was moving too fast. And the other titans were bound to turn the corner at any second.

"Well, I would like to enjoy life with both feet on the ground."

Beastboy let out a childish whine and placed the empath back on her feet.

She gigged and he stared down into her smiling face.

"Don't pout." She scolded as she pecked his nose.

He sighed dramatically.

"Oh come on Gar, what's the rush? And besides someone could come down the hallway any second."

"There's no rush! I'm just happy we're alive and together again. And let them! I don't give a shit if anyone sees us! I'm fucking happy, so they-"

She cut him off mid-rant.

"I love you."

He blinked. Then looked down at her, his jaw slightly agape from being caught mid-sentence. She smiled.

"You- you what?"

"I love you, Gar."

The corners of his mouth turned up and the corners of his eyes crinkled. His face lit up as his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned down so their foreheads were touching. He nusled his nose against her's gently, fang peeking out from the side of his mouth.

"Say it again."

Raven's grin covered her face. She let out a soft giggle. Then she whispered,

"I love you."

A low purr came from Beastboy's throat. His arms pulled her in closer, holding her tighter as her words were reconfirmed. He pressed himself against her, his lips grazing the side of her cheek, his hot breath at her ear.

"Again."

Her smile never faltered.

"I love you."

He now had her legs wrapped around him once more, his lips at her neck and hands gripping her thighs. His voice rumbled through the soft skin under her jaw.

"Again."

"I love you"

Beastboy pressed the button that unlocked Raven's door and carried her inside. She ran her hands through his soft hair and kissed along his jawline. He settled her down into her bed.

He lured over her, hand on either side of her body, lower halves connected. He leaned down to kiss her cheek gently.

"I love you, too." He whispered. "I loved you every day since we met. And I will love you for the rest of my days. I want to be the one to make you happy for the rest of your life. I'd do anything for you. You've made me so happy. Being with you is like nothing else. Just _looking_ at you makes the rest of the world disappear."

Green eyes pierced into violet ones. Raven sucked in a breath and stroked the face of the man she loved. The question she wanted to ask made her feel childish. She phrased it every which way in her head. She bit her lip. He waited patiently, his eyes never leaving her's. She breathed. Raven spoke so shyly he almost didn't hear the question.

"Always?" She asked, eyes searching his for the answer to her worries.

"Forever." He confirmed.

She grinned as a blush formed on her face. He smiled back at her. "Me and you, gray haired and wrinkled sitting on a big old porch somewhere bickering at one other."

She giggled, her arms and legs pulling him closer. "You, with gray hair. Now that I have to see." His grin widened to show his teeth. "Me, with gray hair. I think I'd still be pretty damn sexy." he teased. She laughed some more the kissed him on the nose.

"I love you, Gar."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Raven's hands slid down his torso and gripped the sides of his shirt, gliding it over his head and onto the floor. Her hands traced the familiar groves of his stomach, finger following the thin trail of hair from his belly button to the waist of his pants. He shuttered.

Beastboy tugged the zipper on the back of her uniform, carefully pulling it form her shoulders. He watched the smooth fabric slide down, exposing the soft skin beneath. Raven's leotard joined Beastboy's shirt.

"I love you too, Rae." He mumbled, kissing her arms and stomach as she laughed, his mouth ticking her.

Soon, the rest of their clothes found their way too the floor.

Raven could feel him against her, hard and waiting. And she knew he would wait. He would wait for as long as it would take for her to be ready. He loved her.

And she loved him too.

Raven shifted her hips, tilting her opening towards him. He paused in between kissing her.

"You sure?" he asked, cradling her head. She nodded and smiled. "I love you." Those three syllables held the weight of years of unsaid words, ignored feelings, and silent exchanges. But they also carried newfound happiness, hope, and a future. Together.

The smile that broke over his face was full of love. He kissed her mouth, each cheek, forehead and nose. Beastboy kissed every inch of her, wanting to memorize her body. He wanted her to know just how much he loved her. He wanted her to feel it deep in her core. He wanted to show her how much he adored her. To make sure she never left him again, to let her know how much he needed her. To make sure she knew how much that promise of forever meant to him.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, kissing him. His tongue found hers as his thumb slid up to rub her nipple. She let out a little sigh. Her hands traveled down his back and wandered around his hips. He squeezed her breasts, making her arch her back in response. He trailed kisses over her jaw and down her neck, sucking lightly on the curve of her throat. She rubbed herself against him, licking her lips in anticipation.

Beastboy's hand moved back down to her hips, then, he slid inside.

Her eyes shot open as she adjusted. He continued kissing her neck, grounding his hips in little circles. Raven bit her lip. That felt _wonderful_. Soon enough, her hips matched his rhythm, then sped up. Beastboy thrust into her and Raven's head fell back as she let out a groan of approval. He pushed himself in deeper, then thrust again. Raven's fingers dug into his back, trying to pull him closer inside her. Every inch of him felt amazing inside her. She struggled to get closer, bury him deeper. He filled her to the brim until she thought she might explode.

Beastboy slid in and out of her wet folds, picking up speed. Raven's moans intensified and Beastboy was trying to hold it together. Felling first hand how she felt wrapped so tightly around him was intoxicating. Every part of him sung out her name, wanting more of her. He thrust harder, trying to get his fill.

She let out a muffled scream and her walls clamped down on him, hips slamming into his. Beastboy thought he was done for. His legs clamped up and he pushed into her core. He never wanted to leave the hot, wet haven living inside her.

Raven let out another moan and dug her fingernails into his back, thrusting up as far as she could as the final wave of her orgasam washed over her. Beastboy, barely able to move, released with a soft grunt.

He flopped down beside her, proud of himself.

Raven was still, chest heaving up and down and sweat glimmering off her forehead. He twisted toward her and pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you."

She turned to face him. "I love you too."

After a few more heavy breaths, he grinned at her. "Round two?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I know, I hate me too. The next chapter will be out much faster I promise!**

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me for so long. I really appreciate your time. I love you guys, and I hope my stories are worth it. **

**Thanks to shadico yet again for being an amazing all around person and friend. Good luck to you in your stories, I know they'll be great. **

**Quick smutty fluffy chapter cuz thats my shit.**

* * *

Light trickled in Raven's window and lingered on her cheeks. Her eyelids flicked open, taking in her surroundings. She was cuddled next to a green lump. She smiled, looking up into Beastboy's drooling face. She snuggled closer toward him and kissed him gently on the nose. Beastboy's nose crinkled, and then he sneezed. Right onto Raven's face.

The force of the sneeze woke the changeling, and he realized what he had done. "Oh, Rae! I didn't mean too! Sorry..."

He used the edge of her sheet to gently wipe her face as her eyes bore into him. He chuckled nervously. "Ahh... oops?"

She sighed deeply. "Thanks for that."

He held her tight. "I'm sorry! But you really shouldn't have tickled my nose!"

Raven poked him in the stomach. "Don't worry I've learned my lesson." She scotched away from him quickly, attempting to slide off the bed and onto her feet. Beastboy caught her arm and pulled her back into bed where their bodies collided. "Where are you going?" He teased, planting kisses on her neck. She hummed softly, her fingertips gliding down his lean stomach.

"To shower."

And approving purr escaped Beastboy's throat. "Great, I'll join you."

A grin spread over Raven's face. "I wanted to take a _quick_ shower, Gar."

"Aw, c'mon, we'll be saving water!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She sighed, still smiling. "If you must. But no one can know!"

Beastboy flew off her bed, grabbing his clothes and one of Raven's bathrobes. "Put this on."

Moments later, Raven found herself sneaking down the hallway behind Beastboy. And she was admiring the view. They probably had maybe a hour, tops, before the other titans would bust in the bathroom door to use the toilet. Installing another bathroom was still on Cyborg's To-Do list.

Beastboy opened the bathroom door and ushered her inside. No sooner had Raven turned around to face him that his lips were pressed against her's, fingers pulling at the tie around her waist. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her bathrobe hit the floor and she felt the heat rolling off his skin.

She pulled back and brushed some green hair from his face. "We're searching for Trisha today."

He cupped her face delicately, "I know." And when he pressed a kiss to her forehead she knew he understood.

They were going to find Trisha today. And they might die. They had given their all already, almost died, and it still hadn't proven to be enough. She had almost lost him once, and this time, one of them might not make it home.

She was scared. He leaned down to press her body to his own, brightening her mood.

Beastboy had one hand lost in her hair, and the other twisted around the knob in the shower. After turning it on, he lifted Raven off the ground and placed her in the shower, following quickly after.

The feeling of water pouring down Raven's flesh made him groan. He ran his hands down her shoulders, grazing her nipples and down to squeeze her ass. The sorceress growled. She entwined her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down to look at her. Her lips grazed his. "Fuck me." She demanded.

That was all it took for Beastboy's alter ego to slip in. One hand du into her ass gripping her closer, while the other held her head so he could whisper in her ear "I'm going to make you cum so hard it hurts." Raven could not control the desperate moan that escaped her.

Beastboy nibbled on her ear and moved his other hand to grip her other ass cheek. He squeezed it and smiled when a little purr came from her lips. He moved his hands up to her breast and pinched and rubbed her nipples.

Anticipation filled Raven and she could feel other wetness on her legs that just wasn't the water.

He started sucking on her neck just after whispering roughly in her ear, "Open your legs." Raven obeyed and spread her legs out a few inches. His lips met her throat as his hand slid from her hardened nipples to right above her slit. her rubbed up and down for a bit before cupping her, gliding his finger over her clit. She let out a passionate gasp. He rubbed her clit some more while teasing her opening. his head slid down and he captured her nipple in his mouth. She moaned his name. She wanted him.

He lowered his head to in between her thighs and ran his tongue along her swollen clit. Raven tried to hold in a little scream as her licked her over and over, sliding his fingers in and out. She was going to cum soon.

Before she could, however, Beastboy grabbed both her legs, raising her off the ground, her back pressed against the cool tile. He placed himself in between her, and without hesitation, slid into her. Raven's head fell back, bitting her lip to muffle her moan. He nails dug into his shoulders. He felt her walls contract against him. He let a desperate groan and nuzzled his face in her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin by her collarbone.

He thrust up into her, drawing another deep moan from her throat. He thrust again and again, pleasure filling him. Raven brought his mouth back to her's, pulling on his lip with her teeth.

He smiled, sliding deeper into her. Harder, faster, Raven's back hit the wall over and over. And while he was running his tongue against her skin, a ripple went through her body, turning into a crashing wave that pulled him over the edge and into her.

He huffed into the crook of her neck, she was still shaking. She planted kisses all over his face and he placed her back on her feet.

He met her eyes "I love you."

"I love you too." She grinned.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven watched as Beastboy slid his towel down his body. She kept watching as he violently shook the water out of his hair, then dropped the towel to the floor and stood, naked, in front of her. The corner of her mouth twitched upward.

He noticed. "You like what you see, huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning ear to ear. She winked at him and continued to zip up her leotard.

Beastboy walked up behind her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I love you." he breathed into her hair.

"I know."

He stroked her arm. "Tell me we'll be okay today. Tell me we'll all make it home, safe and sound."

She paused. "Everything will be okay."

He chuckled dryly. "At least pretend like you mean it."

She pulled away to look up at him. She placed a hand to his cheek. "I love you, Gar."

He smiled and kissed her, letting it linger before pulling away. Their fingers laced together as they walked out of Raven's room.


End file.
